Accidents, Anger and Heartbreak
by VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: Nessie experiences emotional pain for the first time and doesn't handle it very well. Her feelings for a certain wolf blossom and lives are changed when she makes some new friends. But how will their presence affect each other's lives? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Accidents and Anger**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY!!!!!! I JUST BOUGHT Twilight OFF OF Stephenie Meyer!!!!!!!!**

**  
Bella: Seriously?!**

**Me:YES!!!!!!!!**

**Alice: YAY!!!!! NOW YOU CAN PLAY DRESS UP WITH ME!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Umm...nevermind...**

**Alice: Can we still play dress up?**

**Me: No...**

**Alice: *pouts***

**Me: That doesn't work on me.**

**Alice: Darn.**

**For the record, if you didn't understand that, I do NOT own Twilight. ;(**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point of View**_**~***

I was deep, deep within the refines of my closet in the family house, on the third floor that is my bedroom. Jake would be sneaking in as soon as the rest of the family was preoccupied and I needed to look _perfect_! I've known about imprinting since I was five days old, and I'm

actually perfectly fine with it. I kept begging anyone who would listen to explain to me why my mom attacked Jacob, and my dad finally caved after just two days. Some people would be upset with having their choices taken away from them, but I love the idea that Jacob, _my_ Jacob, would always be mine. After all, I was bound to fall in love with him and all of his perfect Jacob-ness anyway, and this just means that he'll love me back. I was currently stuck between a lacy red spaghetti strap nightgown that cut off mid-thigh and a silky black tank top with matching short-shorts. Both were recently bought for me at Victoria's Secret (ironic enough?) by Aunt Alice. Nobody's supposed to know that Jake sneaks in every night, and even though she can't see either of us, I always get the feeling that Aunt Alice knows everything.

I finally decided on the tank top and shorts and skipped off to the vanity (still in the closet...) to comb my hair. I almost never wear makeup (Jacob always tells me that I look better without it) but sometimes there's just no stopping Aunt Alice. As a result, the vanity is full of every brand of every makeup ever invented in the history of ever. I combed through my hair to get all of the tangles out and let the bronze ringlets hang down to my waist. Even though I'm only eight years old, I have the appearance of an eighteen year old and the IQ of a rocket scientist and brain surgeon combined (but I don't like to brag ;D). I slipped on my cute fuzzy slippers and slowly made my way out of the closet. I pushed open the huge white double doors that connected it to the bedroom-which made up the rest of the third floor -and trudged over to the massive lavender bed, gently folding myself onto it and pulling my legs up underneath me, so I was sitting cross-legged. I stared around me at my extravagently decorated room, re-memorizing all of the details. My eyes took in the surround-sound speakers, the plasma screen TV, the photos of me and Jacob hanging up all over the walls, the 5 completely full bookshelves in the far left corner of the room, and the soft cream-colored carpet before I finally decided to go wait on the balcony instead.

I creaked open the door that led out to the balcony and slid myself through as quickly and quietly as possible, trying not to draw attention to myself. I was immediately enveloped by the moist, humid air and the deep, woodsy smell that was 100% Jake. Looking up towards the sky, I noticed that it was yet another cloudy night. The moon somehow managed to peak through the corner of a cloud and give off a tiny sliver of light, not that I needed it. I plopped down on the over-stuffed couch that Grandma Esme so kindly put there for me and pulled out my little MP3 player. Surprisingly, me and my dad have similar tastes in music, so I put in the headphones and prepared myself for a long wait. Three Linkin Park songs later, I was distracted by some familiar sounds coming from the ground underneath me. Several branches snapping and muted cursing floated up to me and I watched as my Jacob stumbled over the edge of the balcony. Dusting dirt off of his old cut-off jeans, he greeted me with his usual line.

"This stuff is much more romantic in books and movies, where it belongs."

He looked up at me and smiled his big, goofy grin as he saw me there waiting for him. I don't know how it's possible, but that smile made my heart beat even faster than usual. My hands started sweating and I could feel the familiar blush building in my cheeks. Darn genetics. He strolled casually over to the couch and plopped down next to me, his head cocked to the side as he listened to hear what song was playing.

"'What I've Done'? Seriously, Nessie?" He looked amused. Well, it's a good song!

"Something wrong with that? _Jakey?_" I asked, a little sarcastic and a little rude. He knows that Linkin Park is my favorite band (and, coincidentally, the best band _ever_!) , yet he won't stop criticizing them.

He shrugged. "I just don't see why you like them."

"Yeah, well I don't see why you like Pitbull." I retorted. His eyes widened at this.

"How can you _not_ like him?! He's awesome!"

"Well, I think Linkin Park is awesome."

"Okay. You win. We just have different tastes in music."

I rolled my eyes. He always gives in first. "So, run across any new trails lately?" I asked casually.

"Actually, I wasn't on patrol. Seth volunteered to run my shift today." He stated nonchalantly, as he twilirled one of my curls between his fingers.

"So why didn't you come see me?" I asked, a little offended, though I'd never admit that to him.

"Because...I was doing something...else..." He shifted awkwardly, looking a little uncomfortable, which was weird because he's always so calm, cool, and collected around me. Suddenly he was concentrating very hard on that one little piece of hair and refused to meet my eyes.

"Jake? Is there something you want to tell me?" I put my finger under his chin and pulled his face up so I could look into his eyes.

"Not right now, Nessie. I promise I'll tell you, but not just yet." His eyes were smoldering. The very same look that I've seen my dad use on my mom so many times before. And now I finally understood her reaction.

"Okay Jake, but I'm warning you, I can be just as stubborn as my parents. Actually, twice as stubborn, because I get it from both of them." A huge grin spread across his face and I felt my heart fly out of my chest. How can anyone be so beautiful?

"Thank you, Nessie. And you look gorgeous tonight, as always." He bent down and kissed my cheek, leaving it burning. Not from the heat, but from his touch. I immediately felt the urge to crush my body to his, leaving as little space between us as possible, but I smothered it. Jake and I were taking it slow, and I don't know how he would respond to that. He's placed up careful boundaries and he would be the one to decide when to cross them. We haven't even had our first kiss yet, but something tells me that that has more to do with my dad than Jacob. I figured I could at least chance a hug though. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself closer to him, resting my head on his bare chest. His arms wrapped around me in return and he placed a light kiss on my head before pressing his cheek to my hair. I moved my hand up to his neck and just let my mind wander. He sighed in relief. He loves when I show him what I'm thinking, like my dad with my mom. After about twenty minutes of us just sitting there in each others' arms, I yawned. Before I had any idea what was happening, I was in his arms and he was carrying me to the bed and pulling back the blanket. Gently, he placed me on the soft mattress and pulled the comforter up over me. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead before laying down at my side.

"Nessie, I've been keeping you up too late. You need your sleep," he sighed. Accusing himself because I yawned, how stupid.

"Jacob, I _yawned_. _You_ yawn pretty much every other word." I pointed out. Gosh, are all men like my dad? Always blaming themselves for what's going on with their girlfriend? (Or in my dad's case-girlfriend then fiancee then wife)

"Come on, Nessie. You can't say that you haven't been sleeping less since I started sneaking in." He accused.

"Well...I have...but it's my choice." I can't lie to him. He already knows the truth anyway, so there's really no point.

"Of course it's your choice. But still-"

"Jake, don't go getting all paternal! I have parents for that! I _yawned_. It's perfectly normal."

He exhaled in frustration, knowing that I was right. "Okay, but I'd still feel better if you started sleeping a little more." I rolled my eyes. He sounds just like my dad! I remember my mom's stories about how Jake used to be so carefree and reckless. I wish I could've known him like that.

"Fine Jake, I'll start sleeping more. But you have to stop acting like my father and more like my boyfriend." I smiled. My super-hot, all mine, sexy, werewolf boyfriend.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Fine. Now get to sleep." He picked up the little remote control on my nightstand and pointed it towards the stereo in the far right corner of the room. The CD that my dad recorded for me started playing gently from the speakers and my eyelids immediately began to droop. The last thing I remember before slipping away into the soft comfort of unconsciousness was Jacob's arms wrapping around my waist and his lips lightly brushing against my ear. "Sweet dreams, my little angel."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**This was actually more of a prologue. The **_**really**_** interesting part starts next chapter. But I'd like reviews on this chapter anyway! ;)****(I know, I'm so selfish! :D)**


	2. Oops

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE?!?!?!?!**

**Stephenie Meyer: No.**

**Me: Alice?**

**Alice: She's never going to give it to you.**

**Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *sobs***

**I STILL don't own Twilight! And according to Alice, I never will. Never bet agianst Alice. But, the future does change...**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The last thing I remember before slipping away into the soft comfort of unconsciousness was Jacob's arms wrapping around my waist and his lips lightly brushing against my ear. "Sweet dreams, my little angel."_

**Chapter 2**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

I awoke to the sound of my dad, as always. However, this time it wasn't the usual kiss on the head and "Wake up, sweetie." This time it was a loud roar. I cracked open my eyes and took a peak at the alarm clock on my nightstand. 6:53am. What? He never wakes me up this early, and _never_ with an outraged roar. I willed myself to roll over and immediately discovered what the problem was. Jacob was laying down right next to me, sound asleep. Oops.

"That's right. _Oops_." My dad snarled from the side of my bed. I gulped loudly. This wasn't going to be good. I reached over and shook Jake's arm, trying to wake him up. When he wouldn't move, I decided to try something different. _Jacob Black, you wake up this instant!_ I screamed as loud as I mentally could, sending the thought straight into his brain through my hold on his arm.

"Wha-wha' happ'nd" Jake mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. He looked around him and instantly became more alert. He must have had the same first thought I did. Oops.

"_Oops_?! You were never to set foot in her room after 7:00 at night! I find you asleep in her bed at 6:53am and the best you can come up with is '_oops'_?! OUT!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!" My dad was in Jacob's face and jabbing a finger towards the door, a murderous look in his pitch-black eyes. Jake rolled out of the bed, his entire body shaking (whether from fear or instinct to phase, I do not know) and ran out the door, tail between his legs (figuratively speaking, of course). My dad turned his gaze on me and a cold chill ran down my spine.

_Dad, I can explain-_

"Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen!" He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Just tell me what happened," he whispered, seeming calmer now that Jacob was out of the room. But Jake wasn't off the hook just yet. I could hear my mom shouting at him from downstairs and flinched as I heard something shatter. I _really_ hope it wasn't Jake.

_Well-you see-Jake...kinda snuck in last night-_

His eyes popped open and he glared at me. He was probably debating whether or not to stay here and continue with me or go downstairs and beat the shit out of Jacob.

"Language, Renesmee. We taught you better than that." he scolded.

_Sorry dad. But nothing happened! We were just talking! He said I needed to go to sleep, so he turned on the music and I practically passed out right then. He must've been really tired too 'cause he must've fallen asleep right after I did. There's no way he _meant_ to fall asleep in here!_

"That's beside the point, Nessie. He was never supposed to be in here in the first place. Your mother and I have been very lenient with the rules we have made for you and Jacob, seeing as it's not a typical teenage relationship. However, you two seem to have a problem with repecting the rules that we have put in place. Remember last week when you came home two hours past curfew? Your mother literally had to restrain me from hunting you two down." I flinched as he brought that up. Jacob was in a cast for two days. Dad broke his leg. "Now Renesmee, please understand that these rules were put in place for your own good," He continued. "and broken rules require a consequence. We let you off with a warning last time, but we cannot let this one slide. Renesmee, you are hereby forbidden to see Jacob for one week. "

I was stunned. I kept waiting for the punchline, for someone to jump out and scream "April Fools!", but it never came. Tears started streaming down my face as I realized he was serious. I broke down sobbing and buried my face in the pillow, not wanting to see my dad's face. He took a few steps closer, sat down on the edge of my bed, and started rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. Well it wasn't going to work. _Get away! Don't touch me!_ I internally shouted at him. I could feel him flinch from the venom in my thoughts as he slowly drew back his arm.

"Renesmee, I-"

"JUST GET OUT!!" I screamed. I could feel the anger building within me and swelling up in the pit of my stomach. He was going to be keeping me from seeing the very reason for my existence!

"Nessie, it's onl-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" I couldn't take it. I was ready to explode. The fury was overwhelming! It felt as if I was watching myself from the outside, unable to control anything that I was doing. I couldn't see straight. My mind was only registering one thing. I wasn't going to be able to see Jacob. And it was all my dad's fault.

"Renesmee, just-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! I _HATE_ YOU!!!!!!!!" I spat at him, tears still pouring down my face, as I threw a pillow at him in an attempt to get him to leave. All sound downstairs ceased and the whole bed shook with the force as my dad repelled from the fury in my words. That was the very first time that I ever told _anyone_ that I hated them. And I didn't regret it. He silently stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I broke down into full hysterics as soon as I heard it click shut. He can't be serious!!! It's not like we did anything!! My pillow was completely soaked and I was gasping for breath within seconds. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware that time was ticking by, but I paid it no notice. The only time that I moved from that bed was to lock the door. I know that, if it came down to it, a locked door wouldn't deter any of my family, but they would respect the fact that I didn't want anyone coming in without my permission. And there was only one person that I would give that permission to. Jacob. Just thinking his name sent me into another round of hysterics. The salty liquid was streaming down my face like a rushing river flowing from my eyes. How am I supposed to make it through a whole week without seeing him?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Oooh! Cliff-hanger!!! How will Nessie get through the week? How will Edward react to his only child saying that she hates him? What was it that shattered while Bella was yelling at Jacob? Where was Jake all day during the first chapter/prologue when he said he was doing something else? All questions will be answered in the chapter(s) to come!! (Still haven't decided how long it'll be). Review!!! Requests and ideas will be considered! -Vanessa**


	3. Shattered

**Disclaimer:**

**Me****: *mumbles, apparently reading something off of a paper* Blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, I do not own Twilight, etc etc, or any of it's characters, ........Wait, WHAT?!?! I'm not gonna say that!**

**Big scary body-builder-looking dude with a gun...or is that a taser?****: You will if you want to continue writing Twilight fanfictions.**

**Me****: *sobs* **_**WHY?!?!**_

**Stephenie Meyer's really rich lawyer guy****: Because **_**you**__**don't**_** own Twilight, and Stephenie Meyer **_**doesn't**_** want **_**you**_** taking credit for all of the **_**hard work **_**that **_**she**_** did!**

**Me****: Isn't this conversation **_**enough**_** of a disclaimer?!**

**Lawyer guy and body-builder dude****: No.**

**Me****: *pouts* Fine. *mumbles someting that sounds like* idyounawtoantwiligtshoreaneeoveischairachtchers**

**Lawyer guy and body-builder dude****: What?**

**Me****: *screams* I SAID; 'I DO NOT OWN Twilight OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS'!!!!!!!! GEEZ!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

***~**_**Bella's Point Of View**_**~***

I was in the kitchen of the family house, preparing to make breakfast for Seth since he should be returning from patrol any minute now. Edward had gone in to check on Renesmee, as always, and it seemed like it was going to be just another average day. That is, until I heard it. It was loud, it was spine tingling, it was heart stopping, it was terrifying, and I had heard it before. It was Edward's roar. But it wasn't just any roar, it was an outraged, furious, angry cry of pure, unfaltering _rage_. My mind immediately shot to Nessie. Is she okay?! Is she hurt?! Is something wrong?! I listened closely to the sounds coming from upstairs. Well, she's alive. I can hear her heartbeat. Wait? What's that? _Two heartbeats_?! I could think of only one other person that heartbeat could belong to. Jacob. That boy is in a crap-load of trouble. I listened carefully to the conversation that was begining. It sounded as if one of them had woken up.

"That's right." Edward snarled. "_Oops._" Apparently that was Renesmee, because the next thing I heard was a very confused Jacob sounding as if he was just waking.

"Wha-wha' happ'nd" Jake mumbled. There was a second of silence before Edward's shouting bellowed throughout the house.

"_Oops_?! You were never to set foot in her room after 7:00 at night! I find you asleep in her bed at 6:53am and the best you can come up with is '_oops'_?! OUT!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!" Jacob came galloping down the stairs and made straight for the door, only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw me blocking it.

"JACOB BLACK!!!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING IN RENESMEE'S ROOM?!?!?!?!" I could feel the anger building up in me as I saw him standing there, looking at the floor like a child waiting for a scolding.

"Ummm..." was all he could manage to say. The rage kept building inside of me, digging and clawing it's way up into my chest, blocking off all chances of speech, until I felt it exploding out of me. I grabbed the thing that was nearest to me-which just so happened to be a plate-and threw it at him with all of my might. I knew that it wouldn't be enough to severly injure him, but it just might be enough to hurt him a little. It shattered as it came into contact with him and little pieces of glass flew in all directions. He fliched, but he didnt make any noice, as tiny slivers dug their way into the flesh of his bare chest.

"I guess I deserved that," he whispered, a painful grimace on his face.

"Yes, you did," I retorted. "I don't know what in the world you were thinking, sneaking into Renesmee's room at night!"

"I was thinking that I wanted to see Renesmee." His response was much less than a whisper, yet I heard it perfectly.

"You could have waited until today to see her! Then you wouldn't have pieces of a plate stuck in your-" I cut off. Both mine and Jacob's ears were pricked up, listening closely to the sounds coming from my daughter's bedroom.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! I _HATE_ YOU!!!!!!!!" Renesmee spat, the venom in her voice so sharp that it stung both me and Jacob, even though it was apparently directed at Edward. We were completely shocked. Jacob and I just stood there, mouths hanging open, gaping at each other. _Never_ has Renesmee used that tone with anyone, _especially_ her father. And _NEVER_ has she said she hated someone! I heard Edward stand and exit the room, not saying a single word. Jacob's cuts were already closing, sealing the glass inside him, yet he didn't seem to notice. We would have to get Carlisle to remove those plate pieces from inside him later. Edward quietly descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen, coming to stand next to me. I glared at Jacob, indicating that it was time for him to leave, and he silently walked out of the room. Edward waited until he heard Jacob enter the forest and phase before he broke down. He was a strong man to wait that long. He fell into my arms and sobbed continuously, burrying his face in my hair. I rubbed his back and whispered softly in his ear, waiting for him to calm down.

"Bella, she said she _hates_ me!" His voice broke and he burst out sobbing again.

"Edward, you did what was right." I whispered comfortingly. "She grew up with everything she ever wanted and never knew what it was like to go without. She'll come around. Believe me, Edward, she doesn't hate you. Nobody in their right mind could ever hate you." I pulled back, and, looking into his beautiful, agonized eyes, lifted my shield, tearing down the barrier that blocks him out of my mind. His eyes softened a little as he was granted access to my thoughts. _Don't worry, Edward. Technically, she's a teenager too. I've told my parents that I hated them millions of times before. Not once did I ever mean it. It's just the hormones talking. Trust me._ I smiled sweetly as I thought that last line, and his lips pulled up a little at the corners. He was obviously remembering too. However, that didn't remove the traces of pain in his eyes. I knew of only one way to get rid of that tortured look on his face. I lightly pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss. I hefted my shield away, and focused all of my energy on trying to keep it like that as I kissed every inch of him that I could get my lips on, trying to make him forget...

**AN: I know that it didn't answer many questions, but Bella kept nagging me to tell **_**her**_** side or the incident. I'm only planning on this fanfiction being a few more chapters, I really don't want it to be very long. So thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it! And thank you VERY MUCH to those who review regularly to ALL of my stories! You know who you are! ;) And if you **_**haven't **_**been reviewing regularly, its never too late to start! :D**


	4. Empty

**Disclaimer: Oh come on! We've been through this already! If I still actually have to put that I don't own Twilight in order for you to know that, then you have some serious issues. But, just to be safe...**

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

***~*~****Renesmee's Point Of View****~*~***

I didn't eat, I didn't move, I barely even dared to breathe. Every breathe I took, every inflation of my lungs, brought with it an intense, searing pain. The pain was so unbearable that I breathed as little as possible. I just continued to lay on my bed and cry, the empty ache in my chest building with every moment that I spent away from my Jacob. I had to literally hold myself together because it felt as if I was falling apart at the seams. The worried murmurs of my family floated up to me from downstairs, but nobody made any move to come up and talk to me. For that, I was grateful. There was only one person that I wanted to talk to, and I was forbidden to see him for the rest of the week. A strange sensation was building in the pit of my stomache, and I just couldn't bear sitting there doing nothing any longer. That's when I saw it, leaning so innocently against my wall; the guitar that Jacob had gotten me for my 7th birthday. The white swirls on the black background seemed to call out to me, daring me to let go, daring me to cut loose, daring me to be free. And that's when I heard it; the melody running through my head. Uncertainly, I walked over to the instument and carefully picked it up, strumming it to be sure that it was still in tune. Anxiousness overwhelmed me. I had never attempted to write a song, although I've seen my Dad do it countless times before. A flash of anger swelled up within me at the thought of my father, but I quickly pushed it aside. I had more important things to worry about. I carried it over to my bed along with the sheets of paper to write down the song. And so I began. The music flowed through my fingertips as they struck the cords of the guitar, filling the room with the sweet sadness of the song. My pencil scratched at the paper furiously as my hands rushed to get the music written down. Every feeling, every emotion, every thought running through my mind poured out of my mouth in the form of lyrics that seemed to flow with the song as perfectly as the harmony, gently weaving together and swirling around the air in a melodic dance:

_**Empty**_

_**Line 1:**__ Time ticks by_

_Unbearably slow_

_As I lay here and cry_

_But I need you to know_

_That I see your face_

_When I close my eyes_

_And I feel your embrace_

_As my soul slowly dies_

_**Chorus:**__ They tore us apart_

_They took you from me_

_They ripped out my heart_

_And left me empty_

_My body's here_

_But my heart is with you_

_And my worst fear_

_Has finally come true_

_They tore us apart_

_They took you from me_

_They ripped out my heart_

_And left me empty_

_**Line 2:**__ I hear your voice_

_Ringing in my ears_

_And even if I had a choice_

_I wouldn't stop these tears_

_They stream down my face_

_Flowing from my eyes_

_And I crave your embrace_

_As my soul slowly dies_

_**Chorus:**__ Because they tore us apart_

_They took you from me_

_They ripped out my heart_

_And left me empty_

_My body's here_

_But my heart is with you_

_And my worst fear_

_Has finally come true_

_They tore us apart_

_They took you from me_

_They ripped out my heart_

_And left me empty_

_**Bridge: **__ I'm waiting for the time_

_When we meet again_

_Because what they did was a crime_

_An unforgivable sin_

_**Chorus: **__ Because they tore us apart_

_They took you from me_

_They ripped out my heart_

_And left me empty_

_My body's here_

_But my heart is with you_

A_nd my worst fear_

_Has finally come true_

_They tore us apart_

_They took you from me_

_They ripped out my heart_

_And left me empty_

_**Closing Line: **__ What they did wasn't punishment_

_It was murder._

As the song drifted to a close, I became aware that all of the murmuring downstairs had stopped. Even the TV had been muted. I sighed. Of course they would be listening. But it's not like my Dad hadn't told them everything I was feeling anyway.

"Actually, Nessie, I hadn't. But _you_ just did." I heard my Dad's hoarse whisper from somewhere in the living room. Oh. Well, that took me offguard. I would have thought he would be pulling a Lee Jordan. **(A/N: Lee Jordan was a Harry Potter reference. For all of you who got it, good for you. If you didn't, Lee Jordan was the guy who gave the play-by-plays for the Quidditch matches. In other words, Nessie was expecting Edward to be telling the family every thought that ran through her mind.)** Well, I appreciated the fact that he was giving me my privacy, but a normal daughter wouldn't even have to worry about that. I sighed again. I leaned my guitar against my nightstand and laid back down on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. I had been awake for who-knows-how-long, but my mind refused to calm down, chasing away any hopes of sleep. But my mind did wander. It was like I was in some sort of daze. It wasn't the comforting blanket of sleep that I had come to know, but more as if someone was using my own gift on me. I saw flashes of my life play out before my eyes: _private moments between me and Jake, family gatherings with the other covens, talks with my parents and grandparents, bonfires in La Push, cloudy days at First Beach, shopping with my mom and aunts, piano lessons with my Dad, guitar lessons with Uncle Jasper, riding on Jacob's furry back as the trees flew past us at a supernatural speed, Christmases with Grandpa Charlie, the moment that my Dad told me about imprinting, the moment that I realized that I loved Jacob as more than a just a brother or a best friend.... _I was snapped out of my musings by a knock at my bedroom door, but that wasn't what got my blood pumping at a dangerously fast speed. It was the sound coming from behind the door. _A heartbeat._

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I have to leave off here. It's as far as I could get without giving too much away about the next chapter. Special thanks to my BF Shawn, for helping me edit the song so it would be perfect for my lovely readers!! As always, I'd love reviews! They make me smile!! :D ***Adding a little poll here for my reviewers! Who should be at the door??? Send your answers in with your reviews!*****


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: *sings very loud and out of tune to the beat of 'Pop! goes the weasel'* **

**"There was a woman named Stephenie Meyer**

**She wrote a book called Twilight**

**Now I write fanfictions off it**

**But! she still owns the copyrights!" **

**I do not own Twilight ;(…yet…*smiles big evil grin***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I was snapped out of my musings by a knock at my bedroom door, but that wasn't what got my blood pumping at a dangerously fast speed. It was the sound coming from behind the door. _A heartbeat.

*~*~_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_~*~*

"Seth?!" I exclaimed, after I wrenched open my bedroom door and gazed up at the face of my unexpected visitor.

"Um, hi Nessie," he mumbled a little uncomfortably. He gave me a half-hearted wave and a tiny smile. "Can I come in and talk to you?" I stepped aside and waved him through, ushering him towards the bed to sit down. He walked slowly, dragging his feet as if he were reluctant to even be here. I sat down next to Seth and gazed up at him expectantly.

"Well, you can always trust Jake to come up with a loophole," he murmured, more to himself than to me. He was staring at his hands which rested in his lap, balled up in loose fists.

"What loophole?" I asked; a little confused as to why Seth was even here in the first place. He sighed and looked down at me, meeting my eyes, which were no doubt still red and puffy from all of my crying. I tried to make my face only politely interested, but the curiosity was raging inside of me. Did he find a way we could see each other?!

"Edward said you couldn't see each other. He never said you couldn't talk to each other. Jake sent me here to give you _this_." Seth held out his hand to reveal a small, pink, bedazzled cell phone; obviously very expensive.

"How did he get this?" I asked, amazed, reaching out to take the phone from him. Jake never had a lot of money, seeing as being a werewolf doesn't exactly pay very well, even if you _are_ the Alpha. And I _know_ that my Dad wouldn't give him the money to help him get around our punishment. Nor would my Dad allow any _other_ member of the family help to Jake out.

"He's been saving up to get a part that he's missing for that old piece of junk he's working on. He seems to _actually_ think that he can turn that heap of metal into a car." Seth chuckled quietly for a second and then stopped. "It's pre-paid and has unlimited minutes. Please call him. It's been a nightmare having to be inside his head for the last day and a half." Wow. Has it really only been a day and a half?

"Sure thing, Seth. Hey, thanks for doing this. It really means a lot to me. And I'm sure it does to Jake, too." He smirked, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Seth, is something wrong?" I asked, concerned. "You seem a little down." I don't like to see Seth like that. He's such a sweet guy. He grinned a small shadow of his usually wide and flamboyant smile, although I could tell he was just trying to hide something. Something was bothering one of my best friends, and I was going to find out what.

"I'm fine, Nessie. Really," he assured me.

I rolled my eyes; he _must_ know me better than to think I would give up that easily. "Seth, I'm not an idiot. Something's bothering you. Now what is it?" He sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Jake said he wants to be the one to tell you, 'When the time is right' and all that. I told him he should've told you when you were younger, but he wouldn't listen to me." I could feel the confusion on my face as I watched Seth fight some internal battle. Then I remembered something Jacob told me the last time he snuck into my room.

"Seth?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, Ness?" He fidgeted awkwardly and looked down at my face, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Where did Jake go when you ran patrol for him the other day?" I gauged his reaction intently, trying to find a break in his carefully composed expression.

"He said that _he_ wants to be the one to tell you all of this." He stated unwaveringly, while standing and turning towards the door. His face was smooth, but his eyes… _pitied _me?

"Wait!" I yelled, as he reached the door and lifted his arm to take hold of the doorknob. He turned back around to face me, his hand hovering an inch above the handle. "You never gave me Jake's number." I reminded him.

"Oh, right, he's speed dial number 1. Call him as soon as you can," he ordered. And with that, he walked out, leaving me alone yet again. I plopped back onto the bed and sighed. Jake said he would tell me when the time is right, whenever that is, _what_ever that is. I tried to think of _anything_ that Jake would have to tell me that he would decide I was too young to know, but I couldn't think of anything. There had to be something more to this, something big, something that I was missing....

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, I have my finals right now and I've been so busy studying that I haven't had a lot of time to write. The next chapter should be up sooner than usual because school is almost out and I'll have more time to write! :D So...any guesses about what Jake has to tell Nessie? She already knows about imprinting, so it's not that. Correct guesses get and e-hug and a virtual cookie! I heart reviews!**


	6. Phone Call

**Disclaimer:**

**Dude in the courtroom holding the Bible****: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?**

**Me****: Um...yes?**

**Dude questioning me****: Vanessa, do you own Twilight?**

**Me****: Um, does that previous swearing thing apply to this question?**

**Questioning dude****: Yes.**

**Me****: *sighs* No, I do not own Twilight.**

**Questioning Dude****: I have no further questions.**

***~****Renesmee's Point Of View****~***

I was sick of waiting. I had my connection to Jake right there in my hand and I could call him whenever I wanted. Yet, for some reason, I couldn't get myself to hit the speed dial button. I needed to figure out what was going on first. _But I'll never figure it out unless he tells me!_ I argued with myself. I felt as if I was torn in two. There was the part of me that desperately needed to talk to Jacob, but there was also the part of me that needed to figure out what was going on first. There has to be some middle ground! The internal argument raged on for what seemed like hours, but there was just no reasoning with myself. I finally just gave up to the most desperate side and hit the little button.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Jacob's gruff voice answered.

"Jake? It's Nessie...." I replied.

"Nessie! You called!" he squealed. Yes, he _squealed_....

"Of course I called! Why wouldn't I?" I asked, confused yet again.

"..." He just remained silent. I could hear some howling in the distant background, but I paid it no mind.

"Jacob, is there something you need to tell me?" I was getting annoyed with all of the secrecy and just wanted to get some staight up answers. I'd stay on the phone all night if I had to.

"Need and want are two totally different things, Renesmee." He spoke softly. I was shocked speechless. He never uses my full name unless its something _extremely_ important.

"Then just tell me already so you can get it over with!" I shouted after I found my voice, practically fuming. I hate having to drag answers out of him and I hate it even more when he keeps things from me.

"Nessie," he whispered into the phone. "A conversation over the phone probably wouldn't be the best way to tell you this. We should wait until the punishment is over so we can talk face-to-face."

"Jacob Black, you're stalling." I accused.

"Maybe I am, but I'd still prefer to tell you this in person rather than over the phone."

"Fine! But the minute I see you again you're giving me some answers! I'm sick of all this secrecy!" I was shouting again, yet Jacob remained perfectly calm. How does he do that?!

"I understand. Don't worry, you'll get your answers."

"Good." I huffed.

"So, how do you like your new cell phone?" he asked in a much lighter tone, not even bothering to be subtle with the change of subject.

"I love it, Jake! It's beautiful! But you shouldn't have spent your savings on me. I know how much you wanna get that car fixed up."

"It was nothing, Nessie. You're much more important to me than some hunk of old metal rusting away in my garage." he laughed.

"Well, that's good to know!" I joked.

"Oh, so I heard you wrote a song about me. Do I get to hear it?" he questioned, true curiosity ringing in every word.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Bella."

I groaned. I forgot how close he was with my mom. "Fine, I'll play it for you." I sighed, leaning over the side of the bed to pick up my guitar and strumming it gently. I sang along to the depressing lyrics as Jacob listened silently on the other line, and as my fingers struck the final cord, a burst of applause echoed from my cell phone which I had placed on the bed to free my hands.

"Jacob Black! Did you have me on speaker phone?!" I demanded.

"Maybe..." And then I hung up. Ten seconds later my cell phone was buzzing. Jacob's name along with a picture of the giant russet wolf appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh come on, Ness! That was no reason to hang up on me!" he whined.

"Yes, it most certainly was." I continued with my sweet facade.

"Fine, but as I'm sure you heard, everyone loved it!"

"And who exactly is 'everyone'?"

"My pack, Sam's pack, their imprints, the elders..." And I hung up again. And again, it was buzzing ten seconds later. This time, when I answered, I didn't say anything.

"Hello? Nessie? Are you there?" I could hear voices in the background, and I tried my hardest to make them out.

"Jake," I heard Seth's voice. "Did you tell her yet?"

"No," Jake replied. "I'm going to wait until I can talk to her in person."

"Stop putting it off! You're gonna have to tell her what happened eventually!" Seth sounded as if he's repeated this argument many time before.

"I know, Seth! You told me a million times already! Now shut up! She could be listening!" Darn. Well I didn't get much out of that. "Nessie?! Hello?! Are you there?!" He was shouting into the phone now and I had no choice but to answer.

"Yeah, Jake, I'm here."

"Ok, so, you feel like coming to a bonfire next friday? Claire's been begging to see you again."

"Uh, sure, I'd love to come. And tell Claire I said hi!"

"Sure, sure! Damn! Collin and Embry just got into a huge fight over who-knows-what! I gotta go break them up before Sam sees this and the damage they did to the forest! I'll talk to you later, Nessie!"

"Bye, Jake."

_Click._

That one little click seemed to echo in my ear, growing louder every time. The pain returned when I tried to breathe and I could feel the emptiness in my chest as the gigantic chunk that was Jacob was once again ripped out, leaving a gaping hole in its place. As I had done before, I layed back down on my bed and began to cry. I couldn't go on with only phone calls. I needed to see him, to see his smile, to feel his warm arms wrap around me, to smell his sweet breath on my face, to feel his soft lips press against my skin, to hear his husky laughter ringing in my ear, I needed _him_. I needed my Jacob. There was no denying it now, I was in fact _in love_ with Jake. A spasm of pain shot through my chest as I realized that. Jacob had told me that imprinting was like gravity, no necessarily love at first sight. This leaves the possibily that he loves me, but isn't _in_ love with me. After all, he had never actually said he was. And for the first time since my Dad woke me up, I fell asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep, and not at all comforting. I was plagued with dreams of Jake and woke up covered in sweat and tears nearly an hour later. I hadn't eaten anything at all, not that I could even if I wanted to, and I had not spoken to anyone beside Seth and Jacob. I had isolated myself from the world, and it would stay that way until I had Jacob here in my arms again. And as soon as that happened, I would have my answers....

**A/N: There's still time for more guesses! Anyone? Any guesses of where he was that day? Any guesses of what he has to tell Nessie that's so important and Seth thinks he should have told her when she was younger? Come on! Its not that hard! Review!**


	7. Say You Love Me Too

**Disclaimer: I decided to do my disclaimer in a really lame poem this time. I even put in a little piece about reviewing so I don't have to do it at the end (though I probably will anyway). If this poem starts burning your eyes, I suggest you find some Shakespeare or Edgar Allen Poe a.s.a.p.! (Or, you can ask Linneam for one of hers *wink wink*)**

**Really Lame Poem-by Vanessa Wolfe**

**"Can I own Twilight?"**

**I asked to Stephenie Meyer**

**"No way!" she said**

**So I set her house on fire.**

**Just joking about the fire.**

**But that is what I'll do,**

**If you read this story**

**But decide not to review!**

***~****Renesmee's Point Of View****~***

**Renesmee's Diary**

**Day 2 without Jacob**

I decided to finally start writing in this diary that Uncle Jasper got me last year. I just need something to keep me occupied. Being without Jacob has been killing me. Literally. I haven't eaten anything, I haven't drank anything, and the hole in my chest seems to be growing more and more unbearable. I have my laptop, though I don't like to go on it much. However, I have discovered a song by a new band that seems to fit me a little with my whole Jacob issue. Their sound is sort of a mixture between Linkin Park and Skillet. Altogether they're pretty good. Here are the lyrics:

Say you love me too

**Verse 1: **You catch me when I fall

You come running when I call

You were there for me through it all

And I swear one day you'll be my downfall

I start to ask myself why

You're always there for me when I cry

You put up with me when I lie

And I'll love you 'til the day I die

**Chorus: **How do you do what you do?

You're too good to be true

I hope you say you love me too

'Cause I've fallen way too hard over you

I wonder if I can make you see

How much you truly mean to me

When our eyes meet my heart breaks free

And I know its with you that I want to be

**Verse 2: **Every night I wish on the brightest star

And pray that I am where you are

'Cause when you're not with me, you're way too far

And every second without you leaves a permanent scar

Time passes and rain turns to snow

New friends come and old friends go

But whatever happens, I need you to know

That my soul will die if you say no.

**Chorus: **How do you do what you do?

You're too good to be true

I hope you say you love me too

'Cause I've fallen way too hard over you

I wonder if I can make you see

How much you truly mean to me

When our eyes meet my heart breaks free

And I know its with you that I want to be

**Bridge: **So right now I'm gonna tell you true

Baby you know that I love you

And I don't know what I'll do

If you don't say you love me too

These feelings grow deeper every day

And I will never lead you astray

For you are completely perfect in every way

And just your smile takes my breath away

**Chorus: **How do you do what you do?

You're too good to be true

I hope you say you love me too

'Cause I've fallen way too hard over you

I wonder if I can make you see

How much you truly mean to me

When our eyes meet my heart breaks free

And I know its with you that I want to be

**Closing Line: **Please say that you love me too

Because I don't know what I'll do

You are my every dream come true

And I am so in love with you.

-By Burning Cross** (A/N: Notice it says by Burning Cross, NOT Vanessa Wolfe! I did not write this!)**

**Day 3 without Jacob**

The pain reached a whole new level today. I literally stopped breathing. It turns out, I can hold my breath for over an hour and a half. Thank you Vampire side. How can my Dad go through with this punishment while watching as it slowly tortures me to death?! This isn't fair! He used to sneak into my Mom's room at night too! He's such a hypocrite! I just heard my Dad leave. Yup, he just got up and walked out. Nice. Just ignore the girl who turns more Emo by the second. Some father _he_ is. I've thought of sneaking out to see Jake, but every time I realize that there's no way I could get away with it. Stupid Vampire family. I tried calling him again, but he never seems to be able to talk for long. They probably came across a new trail. There's no way he could just be ignoring me, right? He feels the same pull that I do, doesn't he?

**Day 4 without Jacob**

I've officially hit the numbness stage. I don't feel any pain anymore. In fact, I don't feel anything at all. I tried cutting myself to see if I could feel that, but the damn knife couldn't break my skin. So I bit myself. I felt that, but barely. And it didn't even leave a scar because I'm not venomous. I just lay down on the bed and stare blankly at the ceiling. I haven't left my room in four days. I have a bathroom in the closet, so I've been able to take a shower, but that's all that I moved for. I've been holding my breath for as long as possible, but I think that's just for the lightheaded sensation that comes from the lack of oxygen. I've been listening to Linkin Park a lot more. And this new band, Burning Cross. I wish I could just die already. But my stupid Dad had to give me immortality. Damn.

**Day 5 without Jacob**

...

**Day 6 without Jacob**

...

**Day 7 without Jacob**

Well, the punishment is almost over, and I'll be getting my answers tomorrow. Jake hasn't returned any of my phone calls, and only answered two of them. Of course, he only talked to me for about a minute. I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me. Well, I'll find out tomorrow.

**End of Diary**

**Freedom Day**

When I woke up, I was almost positive that I was still dreaming. I felt big warm arms wrap around my waist and I could hear an eratic heartbeat by my side.

"Nessie, wake up sweetie. It's me, Jake. I'm here. Wake up Nessie." My eyes flew open and I rolled over onto my side to see the face of an angel staring back at me. At that point, my thoughts ran blank. It was real. I was here, in Jacob's arms, after the seven longest and most agonizing days of my existence. And then I snapped. I don't know what led me to it, but I did. I threw my arms around Jacob's neck and I kissed him passionately. I hadn't seen him in seven days and in that time I realized that I was completely and totally in love with him. I made an impulsive decision for once in my life and it felt good as my lips molded themselves to his. The warmth from his mouth spread through my body and that's when I realized that he wasn't responding to the kiss at all. I pulled away slowly and stared down at the blankets to avoid his eyes. Of course I was being stupid. He's not in love with me. It's just gravity. He doesn't even have the choice. He's _forced _to love me. But he's not _in_ love with me. One his fingers slowly tilted my chin up to stare into his eyes, no matter how hard I tried to fight.

"Sorry," I muttered, trying to turn away from him, but he wouldn't allow it. His hand pressed against my cheek to keep me from moving my head.

"Don't be," he whispered, and then he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against mine. I froze and my heart skipped a beat. He was kissing me? _Jacob_ was kissing _me_?! So he _is_ in love with me?! All too soon, he pulled away and gazed into my eyes. Uncapable of speech, I placed my palm on his neck. _I believe you owe me some answers._

"Yes, I suppose I do. But before I tell you this, I need you to know something." He paused and stared deep into my eyes. "Renesmee, I love you. I have always loved you, and I _will_ always love you." I nodded to show that I understood. He still hadn't said that he was in love with me, which is what I needed to hear. He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"So, what question do you want answered first?" He asked nervously. Still unable to talk, I pressed my palm harder to his neck. _Where were you when Seth volunteered to run patrol?_ He ehaled sharply like he had just been punched in the gut.

"I was talking to your mother," he whispered hoarsly. This only confused me more. Why would he need to talk to my mom? And why wouldn't he want me to know about it? _About what?_ I asked, completely puzzled.

"About what I'm about to tell you." His voice came out half strangled. _Which is what?_ I was starting to get a bit frustrated. He just kept beating around the bush!

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it." His words sounded as if he was forcing them out at gunpoint. "I used to be in love with your mother," he blurted out before covering his face with his hands in what appeared to be shame. I quickly pulled my hand back so he couldn't hear what I was thinking before going into a whole round of mental hysterics. _It's not possible! No! I refuse to believe it! He's _my_ Jacob! Is that why he's never said he's in love with me? Because he was in love with my mom and when he couldn't have her, he had to settle for imprinting on the next best thing; her daughter? This isn't possible! No no no no no! I won't believe it! But, it explains everything! Why he and my mom are so close, why my dad hates his guts, _everything_! NO! It's not fair! No no no no no!_ I threw the blankets off of me and jumped out of bed. I'd been locked up in this room for an entire week and I couldn't bear it anymore. I needed to think. I needed to leave. I needed to get away. I needed to escape. I needed to _run_. Not even bothering to change from the shorts and tee-shirt that I had slept in, I threw open the door that led out to the balcony and stormed out. I didn't care that it was raining. I didn't care that my family would come looking for me. I didn't care that I was still in the clothes that I slept in. I didn't care that my hair was a mess. I didn't care that Jacob was still lying in my bed, his face buried in his hands. I didn't care about anything. I needed to escape from everything. And with that final thought, I threw myself off of the balcony and hit the ground mid-stride. I took off into the forest like a bullet and weaved in and out of the trees, running as fast as I could. I had to get away. I didn't know where I was going, or even if I was coming back, but that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that I was gone. The forest flew past me at a supernatural speed as I left Jacob, my family, my thoughts, my life, and myself behind.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter wasn't exactly as long as I hoped it would be, but this is what I had. Thank you to all of you that sent in your guesses! And now the suspense is over since you found out what he needed to tell her! Thank you Linneam yet again! And, just so you know, Say You Love Me Too is a real song by a real band called Burning Cross. Burning Cross is my boyfriend Shawn's band so you won't find that song on youtube or anyplace else, but trust me when I tell you that its REALLY good! Thank you Shawn and the rest of Burning Cross for letting me use your song! And I know that I already told you to review in that really crappy poem before the story, but I'm going to tell you again anyway. Review!**


	8. The Storm And The Scent

**Hey again! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I must've re-written it a thousand times! For some reason, it just never felt right.... And then I wrote this version and everything was right with the world again! The birds chirped, the grass turned green, the clouds cleared, and the sun broke through once again! Ok, so I'm exaggerating a bit, sue me. On second thought, don't.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shawn (You read about him in the End Notes of the previous chapter)****: Did it work, Vanessa?**

**Me****: No :(**

**Shawn****: So we still don't own Twilight?**

**Me****: No! :( *curls up in ball and cries***

**Shawn****: *comforts***

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

It could have been hours, it could have been days - it's very hard to tell seeing as it was very cloudy and rainy - but eventually, I began to slow down. I was in a pain much more intense than ever before and it was beginning to physically impair my ability to move. It was the pain of betrayal, rejection, loss, misery, anger, sadness, denial, and self-pity all rolled into one unbearable, nameless emotion. I had no idea where I was, and once again, I found that I didn't care. I seemed to exist outside of everything else. A pain-stricken freak like me didn't appear to belong in the quiet, peaceful forest that seemed to welcome me home like an old friend, yet I felt as if nothing could comfort me more than that canopy of unfamiliar trees sheltering me from the outside world. I eventually came to a stop in a small clearing and stood, silent and still, as the rain fell around me, forming a curtain of water seperating me from everything I was running from. I was alone in a world all my own. I turned my head towards the sky and watched as a flash of lightning lit up the thick grey blanket stretching as far as the eye could see, sending the small woodland creatures into a crazed frenzy to find shelter. I, however, embraced the storm and all that came with it and allowed the rumble caused by the thunder to tremor through my body. I was home. Here, in the chaos of nature, as the small animals trembled in their holes, I found comfort. The wind blew through my hair, whipping it around my face, yet I made no move to control it. My heart no longer ached, for the sound of the breeze was like whispered reassurances in my ear. I was no longer in pain, for the raindrops could relate to my silent tears. I no longer thought of what I left behind, for the claps of thunder cleared my mind. I was no longer haunted by my dark musings, for the lightning illuminated my blackest of nights. For the first time in seven days, I felt free. I was no longer held back by my pain, no longer trapped in my mind. I could breathe properly again and I sighed as I felt the soft sprinkling of the rain splash against my already drenched body. I began to wonder if my family was looking for me, but, as if it could sense my thoughts, a light breeze swept over me and another clap of thunder boomed in the distance, recalling my attention to that glorious moment. I was in a state of complete bliss as I fell straight onto my back, landing on the soft, springy surface of wet grass and wildflowers. My eyes, wide open and staring as lightning continued to illuminate the darkness created by the clouds, slowly began to droop. I could feel myself being whisked away into the soft blanket of uncounciousness, and I made no move to fight it. There, sprawled out on the forest floor, consistant raindrops splashing against my face, I found peace. My lips twitched into a tiny, involuntary smile as, all worries forgotten, I was swept away into a familiar, comforting, deep, dreamless oblivion.

I awoke to the soft chirping of birds and scurrying of the small woodland creatures. The storm had passed and, miraculously, the sun was shining briliantly in the sky. I felt light and happy as I jumped up from the still-damp grass and stared up at the clear blue sky. An empty rumbling echoed in the pit of my stomach, which reminded that I hadn't eaten in over a week. A small smile curved on my lips as I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds and smells of the forest surrounding me, trying to find something that appealed to me. I caught a familiar scent in the breeze and took off at full speed, following the creature's trail. Seconds later I was creeping up behind the large animal, my teeth bared and in full-on attack mode. My senses were hightened and I was overwheled as I felt the pulsing heat roll off of the stag and could hear its heart pounding in my ears. I coiled and sprang, my razor-sharp teeth sinking easily through the fat and fur, reaching the hot, pulsing, liquid flowing through its veins. I drank my fill and threw the dead carcass off of me, wiping the last few drops of blood from my lips. I frowned as I realized that I still had no idea where I was, and the storm had washed away my trail, so I wouldn't be able to identify which direction I had come from. I wanted to continue running, but I didn't want to end up running back. While I was pondering this conundrum, I caught a scent on the breeze that was familiar, yet totally new. It was a human. Perfect. I took off at a slightly slower pace as I followed the scent deeper into the forest, keeping my eyes peeled in case he or she saw me. That's when I happened to stumble upon a trail. Huh, who knew this forest had a hiking trail? I continued to follow the trail at a human's running pace as it led me deeper and deeper into the woods, twisting and turning as the forest got thicker and thicker. That's when I saw him. I guess you could call him handsome, though I don't have much experience with human males. He had jet-black hair and a decent build - though it was nothing compared to Uncle Emmett - and he was obviously an experienced hiker. He had a backpack that appeared to be quite heavy - for a human, that is - and one of those Indiana Jones hats, complimented nicely by a huge pair of hiking boots. I approached him from behind and stopped when I was just a few steps away from him. He still hadn't noticed me because I was behind him, and I didn't want to touch him just yet, so I called out to him

"Um, excuse me, sir?" I asked in my sweetest voice. He turned around quickly, stumbling slightly - obviously surprised by my prescence- and stared at me with wide eyes. I must have been quite a sight. My hair was a complete mess, I was in a wet tee-shirt and shorts, barefoot, and deep in the forest, all by myself.

"Um, hello. Is there something I can do for you, miss?" he asked, eyeing my left hand, probably checking for a ring. He appeared to be about 22, and he had a little bit of chin stubble, suggesting he'd been in the woods for a day or two.

"Yes, I would like to know exactly where we are." I smiled sweetly and fluttered my eyelashes just a little bit. It's been my experience that women can usually get what they want from a male by either pouting or batting their eyelashes.

"Um..." He seemed to be in a daze, probably a combination of shock - from seeing me - and disbelief - because I had no idea where I was. I cleared my throat quietly and he seemed to snap out of it. "We, er, are in C-canada," he stuttered.

"Thank you." I flashed a quick grin and turned around to follow the trail backwards, that would take me deeper into Canada.

"Um, miss, wait up!" I turned back around to see him jogging towards me, waving a hand in the air. I stopped and looked curiously at him, waiting for him to catch up with me. "Maybe I could escort you back to the camping grounds?" He stated this more as a question than a suggestion.

"Actually, sir, I'm not a camper here." I said, tucking one of my wild curls behind my ear and smiling as we started walking back down the trail.

"Oh, then, may I be so bold as to ask you why you're here, in the woods, alone? The forest can be a dangerous place for a young lady such as yourself." I laughed lightly at the idea of anything in the woods being able to hurt me and he raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle myself, thank you. And I would rather not discuss the sequence of events that led me to being here, if you don't mind." His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

"Did someone hurt you, miss?" His eyes were scrutinizing my expression, which I made sure was only mildly shocked at his suggestion. He wasn't really that far off, but it wasn't the kind of pain that he had in mind.

"No sir, nobody hurt me." I stated as calmly as I could. Instinctively, my hand shot up to my locket - a reflex reaction whenever I lie - and I was shocked to find that it was still fastened around my neck. _Of course it would be, I sleep with it on._ The man's eyes followed my hand and zeroed in on the locket.

"Wow, that is a beautiful necklace, may I have a look?" he asked in awe. I nodded and undid the clasp, dropping the tiny gold chain into his hand. He tried to read the inscription, but apparently he wasn't fluent in Italian.

"What does this writing say?" he asked curiously.

"'More than my own life.'" I recited. His eyes widened a bit at the words but he just kind of shrugged it off before opening it up and staring, mouth wide open, at the picture inside.

"T-t-these are y-your parents?" he stuttered out. I sighed. Anyone would respond like that to Mr. and Mrs. Flawless.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, I can see where you get your beauty from." he stated calmly after regaining control of himself. He closed the locket again and held it out to put it on me. I smiled and turned around, pulling my hair out of the way so he could hook the necklace back on. "May I inquire as to what your name is, miss?" he asked, with a hint of seduction in his voice that I tried _very hard_ to ignore. I thought about that for a fraction of a second. Should I tell him my real name or go with the name that I'm supposed to use around humans - Vanessa?

"My name is Renesmee Cullen." I said, without missing a beat.

"Renesmee, that's an interesting name. Well, Renesmee, my name is Chris, Chris Roack. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and I took it, shaking it briefly before letting my arm fall limply to my side again. "So, Renesmee, where exactly are you headed from here? It might not be wise for you to wander around in the forest alone."

"Thank you for your concern, but as I already stated, I am quite capable of taking care of myself." I smiled, but a little more menacing this time, hoping to get the point across. It didn't seem to have much affect on him.

"Prove it." He stopped beside me and grabbed my upper arm. _Ok, if he wants me to prove it, then I'll prove it._ I grabbed the wrist of his hand that was still gripping my arm and swung it over my head, flipping him down onto his stomach. Then, still holding his wrist, I yanked his arm tightly behind his back, twisting it painfully.

"Ok! I get it!" he shouted. I let go of his arm and he stood up, dusting dirt off of his pants. "So you can handle yourself with a human, but what happens if an animal attacks you?" I laughed loudly at the impossiility of an animal attacking me. All animals that are in any way threating know they should be afraid of me. "Is there something funny about that?" he asked, getting annoyed with my cocky attitude.

"Actually, there is. I appreciate your concern Mr. Roack, but I can take it from here on my own. Goodbye." I held out my hand for another handshake, but when he didn't reach for it, choosing just to stand there and glare at me instead, I just turned to walk away. He reached out and grabbed my arm again, and I turned my head to see his fierce gaze digging into mine.

"You really shouldn't." he stated briskly.

"And why not?" I asked, completely unphased by his weak attempt at ferocity.

"Strange things have been happening around here. People have been being killed by some sort of animal, only we don't know what it is." A brief gasp broke through my mask of calmness.

"Then mabe you shouldn't be out here hiking." I pointed out.

"I'm not hiking, I'm hunting. I'm going to find out what it is that has been harming so many people, and then I'm going to kill it." My heart skipped a beat. No! Chris is a nice guy! I can't let him become some Vampire's dinner!

"Uh, Chris, as a friend, can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure, I guess." He seemed a litte skeptical. I don't blame him.

"Run."

"Excuse me?" His eyes narrowed infintismally.

"Run-as fast as you can-back to the camp grounds or I will carry you there myself." There was a hint of menace in my voice that I hoped he caught.

"There is no way that I'm running from this. I am going to do everything that I can to stop this creature."

"That's exactly it!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "There's nothing you _can_ do besides wait for it to leave! In a few days, after it's had its fill, it'll move on!"

"How do you know this?" His eyes narrowed, more pronounced this time.

"That doesn't matter. Tell me, what evidence have you found at the scenes?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Okay, you've just confirmed what I already knew. Run."

"Tell me what you know first." He stated stubbornly.

"I can't" I stated, just as stubborn.

"You can and you will." he replied, pulling out a handgun from a holster on his belt and pointing it towards me. "This involves more than just you and me."

"Go ahead, shoot me." I taunted. "All that you would succeed in doing is ending your _own_ life." His brow furrowed and he thought over what I just said as he replaced the gun .

"I apologize Renesmee, it's just that, this creature killed my brother. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt. Which is why I can't understand why I just pulled out a gun on a lost teenage girl." He gave a sharp, humorless laugh.

"It's okay Chris, and you will never be able to avenge your brother's death. I can't tell you what it is that killed your brother, but I _can_ tell you that you wouldn't last ten seconds against it. The best thing that you can do is to not doom yourself to the same fate as him."

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to kill this creature." I was about to try to talk him out of it when an idea came to me.

"Chris, what direction has the creature been moving?" I asked, a slow smile building on my lips as I thought this over.

"Southwest, why?" he asked, confused. Perfect! That's the direction of La Push!

"If I can promise you that this creature will be killed, will you stop trying to hunt it down yourself?"

"How can you make that promise?"

"The direction that this creature is headed is leading it to an area full of experts trained to handle this sort of thing. There is absolutely no way that it will survive." I stated confidently. Neither Jacob nor Sam would allow it to live. Heck, my family might even have a little fun taking it down!

"Ok, I suppose, if you _promise_, then I can turn around and go home," he volunteered slowly.

"Okay, I'll walk you back. Just allow me to make a quick phone call first." I whipped out my pink, bedazzled cell phone, which was still in my pocket, and hit the speed-dial button.

**A/N: Okay, this isn't exactly the turn I expected the story to take either. It just sort of...came to me. And, you know me, I can't deny a twist. The story has a life of its own, I just write it down. Pole!: Whose point of view should the next chapter be in? Answer in your reviews! I need 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! Reviews Rock My World!!!** **Almost as much as Green Day! Maybe more!**


	9. Warning

**Disclaimer:**

**Jasper****: Whoa! Vanessa! Why are you so excited?**

**Me****: Guess what, Jasper! I'm really excited!**

**Jasper****: Yeah, I kinda figured that out on my own. The question is...why?**

**Edward****: She thinks she has a plan to get Twilight from Stephenie Meyer.**

**Alice****: Its not going to work.**

**Emmett****: *walks through a door that leads into a giant blank room somewhere in my mind* Hey! Why wasn't **_**I**_** invited to this little party?!**

**Rosalie****: Because, Emmett, Alice told Vanessa that you would just make her cry.**

**Emmett****: And how would I do that?**

**Alice****: Because **_**you**_** are going to be the one to tell her that she has to tell the world that she doesn't own Twilight!**

**Emmett****: Why me?**

**Bella****: Because none of us want to make her cry, besides Rosalie, who just doesn't wanna be bothered.**

**Emmett****: Can't Nessie just use her gift?**

**Bella****: Nessie ran away, remember?**

**Emmett****: Fine, Vanessa?**

**Me****: *stops humming and doodling randomly on paper that isn't even there* Yeah? Hey! Wait! When did **_**you**_** get here?!**

**Emmett****: I wandered in through that door over there *points finger at door* and you have to tell everyone that you don't own Twilight.**

**Me****: *breaks down crying* **_**Why do they always make me do this?!**_

**Jasper****: *sends calming waves towards Vanessa who is way better than Alice in every way and he would gladly leave Alice for her if Vanessa didn't already have a boyfriend***

**Me****: *sniffle* Thanks Jazzy. I do not own Twilight.**

**Alice****: Hey! Nobody calls him Jazzy but me! And Emmett, when he's being retarded! Which is, like, always!**

**Me****: Well, I just did! And I'm the author, so there's nothing you can do about it!**

**Alice****: *crosses arms over chest and pouts***

**Bella****: Hey, where was everyone else during all of this?**

**Me****: I...don't...know...**

**Wow, that was a **_**really**_** long and pointless disclaimer. Oh well! On with the show!**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

I waited, concentrating on my breathing, as I slowly realized what I was doing. Chris was waiting patiently and curiosly, leaning against a tree, as I held the cell phone to my ear, trying to _not_ have an anxiety attack.

"Can I get you something? An asprin maybe? You seem a little tense." Chris offered.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." I responded. My heart skipped a beat as I heard a frantic voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my god! Nessie! I didn't know that you took your cell or I would've tried calling! Where are you?! Are you hurt?! When are you coming home?! We've been looking all over for you but that storm was really bad and it washed away your scent! Tell us where you are! I'll be there in a minute! I'm so sorry! I should've never told you about me and Bella! It was a really long time ago! We were just confused teenagers back then! I don't love her like that! You have us all so worried! Come home soon! We all miss you so much! Nessie?! Hello?! Are you there?!" Jacob said all of this in one breath and was screaming it so loud that I held the phone at arms length and could have heard every word perfectly, even without my enhanced hearing.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak, Jacob." I stated calmly, much more calmly than I would've thought possible. "Now, I am not coming home right now. I will stay away for as long as I feel is necessary and will accept whatever punishment awaits when I return. (_if_ I return, I added mentally). I did not call to inform you of my location or my well-being, but I will have you know that I am doing quite well. I called to warn the packs and the family that there is..." -I glanced over at Chris, who seemed extremely interested in his shoes at the moment. In other words, he was listening intently to the conversation.-"..._a_ _problem_ headed your way."

"What?" he asked, completely puzzled. I sighed. Apparently I would have to spell this out for him.

"Jacob, call in both your pack and Sam's pack. It seems like a group of either two or three is headed your way. They are traditional and should arrive in maybe a day or two. I don't think they know about you. They should be fairly easy to handle. I don't think any of them are very...special."

"Wait, are you saying a coven of Vampires is headed towards La Push?" Thankfully, he had stopped yelling so Chris couldn't hear this statement. I rolled my eyes at his obliviousness.

"Yes, Captain Obvious."

"Then why didn't you just say so?" he asked, exasperated. Wow, he can be _extremely_ stupid sometimes.

"Because, there happens to be a Muggle here." I tried to whisper this. Thank god I had talked Jake into reading Harry Potter with me so I could say this and he would understand. **(A/N: A muggle is a non-magical being) **

"Oh, who're you with?" He tried to ask this casually, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Oh, I met this really nice guy named Chris who's helping me out. His brother was killed by the 'thing' and I talked him out of hunting it down." I smothered a laugh as I heard Jacob growl on the other line when I mentioned a 'guy'.

"Be careful Nessie. Men are scum." He spat through his teeth.

"Sure, sure." I laughed. I wouldn't admit to myself how much I was enjoying Jacob's pain. But he deserved it.

"Are you coming home soon Ness?" He whispered, heartbreak evident in his soft tone.

"Don't count on it. Not yet." My voice was harsh, something I learned to do after 8 years of Aunt Rose and Jake bickering.

"Okay, I love you Nessie. Be careful." I growled a little. Sure, he says he loves me, _only_ loves me, but he can say that he was _in_ love with my mom! What makes her so much better than me?! Was it because she was a full human?! Is _half _not good enough for him?!

"Sure, bye Jake. Don't bother trying to call me because I'm turning the phone off. I'll call when I'm on my way back." And with that, I snapped shut the little phone, clicking it off, and walked to the other side of the trail where Chris was waiting.

"So, a Muggle now, am I?" he asked casually. Damn. He _has_ read Harry Potter.

"It's just a code me and Jake use." I rushed to brush away any suspicion. I fought very hard against the instinct to reach up and touch my locket, and I was very proud of myself when I won.

"So, what are these 'packs'?" he asked curiosly.

"Just a group of professional hunters. They hunt down dangerous creatures for a living. They've been trained by the best of the best." I didn't even have to fight the urge to touch my locket this time, because, technically, what I said wasn't a lie.

"Who exactly is Jake, though?"

"Um...its...complicated..." I stalled.

"Well, we have plently of time." He gestured vaguely to the long, empty trail ahead of us."

"Well, he's kind of my ex-boyfriend, I suppose. We never really broke up, but I'm not even sure we were really together."

"He seems to really care about you." He pointed out. _Well duh!_ I wanted to shout out. _He _has_ to! He imprinted on me! He doesn't have a choice!_

I settled for "I think he only sees me as a helpless little girl, though"

"He'll come around." Chris assured.

"I hope so." I sighed.

"So, you ran away from home, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Why?" He seemed oddly concerned.

"Well, I just couldn't take it anymore, ya know? I had to get away."

"So you ran to Canada?" He laughed.

"Well, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." I laughed along with him. He's so easy to talk to.

"So, when do you think you're going home?" Chris asked.

"I really don't know. When I'm ready, I guess."

He seemed to come to a quick decision. "Well, you could stay at my house if you don't have any place to stay. My neice is coming to stay with me, but I'm sure that she wouldn't mind sharing. After all, her room is pretty big. You can stay there, if you want." He wasn't pressuring me, and he wasn't reluctant. He really was leaving the choice up to me. The idea of a warm bed and a nice hot meal was just too appealing to pass up.

"Well...I suppose I could stay, just for tonight." I concluded.**(A/N: Nessie is able to take care of herself in this situation. Never **_**ever**_** accept an invitation to stay the night at a stranger's house, no matter what. Come to think of it, don't run away either. Its very dangerous and you could go to jail for it. If you ever find yourself in a situation where you're lost, go to a police station. Do **_**not**_** go off with a stranger.) **He smiled a big grin and we continued walking on in silence. The sky began to darken as we slowly made our way out of the forest. The trees began thinning and, at around eight o'clock, we made it to the end of the trail. He grabbed my arm and steered me to the left, walking up an old dirt road. The only signs of life were the sounds of the creatures in the woods and an old cabin on top of the hill in front of us, which appeared to be our destination. I began to get nervous as we approached his home, momentarily doubting my decision, but then I saw smoke rising out of the chimney and could smell the freshly baked apple pie drifting out from the window and I sped up again.

"Be very quiet, I think Perrie might be sleeping." Chris whispered, reaching into his boot and pulling out an old, rusted key. He stuck it into the lock and slowly twisted the handle, pushing the door open. The first thing that caught my attention was a girl of about 17, sitting-curled up in a ball-on the couch in the living room. She had a blanket draped over her and her night clothes looked as though Aunt Alice had dressed her. She had short dark hair sticking out in all directions and her face was covered in running mascara and tears, her eyes surrounded by a ring of red. I could only conclude that she was Perrie, Chris's neice. When she heard the door open she looked up, and suddeny I was staring into a pair of deep, sad hazel eyes.

**A/N: Yet another twist, huh? Well, it only gets more twisted from here! Sorry I had to change the title, but it just didn't really fit anymore, and sorry this chapter was so short, but I have tons more to write! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and thank you Perrie for letting me borrow your name and look! You rock! And reviews rock too!**


	10. Perrie

**First things first, a big thank you to my loyal reader and constant reviewer, luvroftwilight! You're the main reason I've been updating so often! And, like, wow! I'm on chapter 10! I wasn't really planning on this story even being **_**5**_** chapters! This is so wierd! I've never written a whole story (besides oneshots)! And thank you to those who took the time to read and review! It really means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nessie****: Wow, its really quiet here in your head.**

**Me****: Thanks, I try.**

**Nessie****: Echo! (echo...echo...echo...)**

**Me****: Isn't that fun?! Echo! (echo...echo...echo...)**

**Nessie****: So, did you ever figure out a way to steal Twilight?**

**Me****: Hey! It's not stealing! It's borrowing without asking!**

**Nessie****: *coughstealingcough***

**Me****: Not stealing! Borrowing! And no, I can't think of anything because I'm too busy writing down your crazy adventure! You just **_**had**_** to run away, didn't you?!**

**Nessie****: Um, yes. You made me.**

**Me****: Oh, right.**

_When she heard the door open she looked up, and suddeny I was staring into a pair of deep, sad hazel eyes. _

_***~**__**Renesmee's Point Of View**__**~***_

"Who're you?" Perrie croaked, releasing her hold on her legs. She threw the blanket off her and stood up, glaring at me. It wasn't very impressive, seeing as her eyes were red and puffy, and tears were still streaming down her face. Now that she was standing, I noticed that she was exceptonally short - maybe three or four inches taller than Aunt Alice. The only light in the house was shining from the hallway, but there was enough light for me to tell that Perrie was extremely pale. Not a Vampire pale, but a sickly, unhealthy pale. She was also very skinny, like she hadn't eaten in weeks. I tried to curve my lips up into a friendly smile, though I was anything but happy at the sight of this teenage girl, rotting away in front of my eyes.

"Hello, you must be Perrie. I'm Renesmee." I forced my voice to be sweet and gentle as I stared into her anguished death-glare.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Perrie spat at Chris, who looked abashed and scared as she glowered at him. Sure, he can be scared of this harmless human, but not of the half-vampire who actually tried to be a little threatening. Figures.

"I-I f-f-found her l-lost in t-the w-woods," he stammered. "I c-couldn't j-just l-l-leave her t-there."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Perrie turned around and stomped off down the hall. Chris turned to look at me nervously and gestured for me to follow him to the right. He flipped on the lights as we entered a small kitchen with a little round wooden table in the middle. I took a seat as Chris grabbed two cans of Pepsi out of the fridge and the pie from the window sill. He pulled up a chair next to me, sat the cans of soda on the table, and began cutting the pie.

"Sorry about that. Perrie's just been goin' through a rough time, ya know?" He shifted a little awkwardly as he pushed a slice of apple pie in front of me.

"It's okay, I understand. This must be very hard for the two of you."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm the only family she has left, and she hates having to move in with me. She used to live in America with her dad, but he came up to visit and..." He trailed off, shaking his head as if to get rid of the thoughts.

"So she has to live with you until she turns 18?" I asked, popping the tab on the Pepsi and taing a sip.

"Yes. I'm going to enroll her at the local high school at the end of summer. Hopefully, that'll make her some friends and help her move on. My brother was her best friend." He looked down at his untouched piece of pie and pushed it away from him as if he had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Teenage girls can be a real mystery. Maybe I should try talking to her, see if I can't help her out a bit. Sometimes you need a complete stranger to kick you in the butt and keep you moving forward."** (*wink wink* Linnea!) **

"I suppose so, but aren't you going to eat your pie?" He asked, eyeing my still untouched plate.

"Actually, I don't have much of an appetite right now." I answered honestly.

"Ok, well, maybe tomorrow." he sighed, standing up. "I'm afraid you're going to have to share a room with Perrie. I didn't expect her to be so unwelcoming." He waved a hand, telling me to follow him, and set of towards the hallway.

"This is the bathroom." he gestured vaguely at a door to his left. "And this is yours and Perrie's room." He stopped in front of a brown oak door.

"Thank you so much Chris." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Really, I only wish I could do more to help." He smiled back warmly and walked off to another door further down the hall, which I assumed to be his bedroom. Unsure of what to do next, I knocked hesitantly on Perrie's door.

"Go away Uncle Chris!" she shouted hoarsly.

"Um, actually, it's Renesmee. I'm supposed to share this room with you. But, if it makes you uncomfortable, I suppose I could sleep on the couch..." I turned to walk away, but the door opened a crack and I saw one of the big, sad hazel eyes peek out from the dark space.

"You could come in, I guess." she volunteered slowly, as if unsure about what she was saying.

"Uh, thanks." She opened the door the rest of the way and held out her arm, motioning for me to enter. I walked into the room and immediately noticed how dark it was. There was a window, but the curtains were drawn, and it was dark outside anyway. She had the lights off and the walls were painted a dark, almost black-like blue. I didn't want to sit on the bed, so I sank cross-legged onto the floor as Perrie walked over and plopped down onto the bed, staring at me.

"So, what were you doing in the woods?" she asked, completely unashamed - as most people would've been - to ask a question that personal.

"I ran away from home." I stated, still mesmerized by her eyes. They looked like they held secrets well beyond her years. I could only imagine the amount of suffering this young girl had to endure.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes now glinting with curiosity.

"I just...couldn't take it anymore. Surely someone like you must understand." This silenced her as she pondered over what I had said.

"Yes, I suppose I _can_ understand what you mean." she said after a while.

"I heard what happened." I stated carefully. "Would you like to talk about it?" Her inquisitive expression instantaneously turned to one of extreme sorrow and her eyes snapped closed, though that didn't halt the flow of tears pouring out of them. I got up and moved to sit on the bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her in an attempt at comfort. She leaned into my embrace and burried her face in my chest, drenching my still-damp shirt with the salty liquid streaming down her face. I immediately felt guilty for bringing up the subject. Deaths are never easy to deal with, as I learned from Tanya and Kate when the Volturi murdered Irina. I never really knew Irina, but I knew enough to know that it was my fault that she died. If I hadn't been showing off like that, she wouldn't have thought that I was an immortal child. If I was _normal_, none of that would have even happened. If-

"I think I can talk about it now." I was snapped out of my mental accusations by Perrie's soft whisper. I was still holding her, but she had lifted her head to meet my eyes, an overwhelming amount of sadness evident in her deep hazel gaze.

"I'm not going to pretend like I understand what you're going through." I said softly. "I've never experienced the death of someone I was close to. However, I will be here for you. I know that it can't be easy, and I know that you may blame yourself. You must know that it isn't your fault. There was absolutely nothing that you could have done to prevent it, and nothing that you could have done to stop it."

"B-but, I w-was th-the one w-who t-t-told h-him to c-come v-visit Uncle C-chris!" she stuttered out through a whole new flow of tears.

"Shhhh," I whispered, patting her back and pulling her head back down to my chest. "That doesn't make it your fault. You couldn't have known, and you couldn't have stopped it. Things like this just happen."

"M-my Dad w-w-was a b-brave m-m-man. H-he h-h-had to've p-put up a b-big f-f-fight." she whimpered. "T-that p-p-probably o-only m-m-made it w-worse."

"Don't think about things like that. From what I hear, you were your Dad's best friend, correct?" She nodded. "So your Dad wouldn't want you here blaming yourself for his death, or imagining it. I've heard that death could actually be quite peaceful. Anyway, from what I've heard, your Father was a wonderful man, and he's no doubt in a better place right now, very sad with the pain that his death caused his little girl."

She looked up at me, her anguished eyes desperate. "You r-r-really th-think so?"

I smiled sadly. "I _know_ so. He wouldn't want to see you so hurt."

"Thank you." she whispered, cracking a small shadow of a pained smile as the tears began to slow.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for a little while while I go take a shower." I stated, standing up.

"Wait!" she shouted, jumping up next to me. I turned around to face her. "You're not gonna put _that_ back on are you?!" she asked, looking horrified at the very idea. "I mean, I'm sure it must've been cute _once_, but it's all muddy and ripped and everything!" I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard that tears were rolling down my face and I was hunched over, gripping my sides.

"You remind me so much of my Aunt Alice it isn't even funny! Okay, so it's _a lot_ funny!" I gasped, still trying to control my laughter

"Well then, your Aunt Alice must be a very fashionable person." she sniffed, her nose stuck up proudly in the air.

"You have _no_ idea!" I snorted.

"Well Renesmee-"

"Call me Nessie." I cut her off.

"Okay, _Nessie_, most of my clothes won't fit you, but I'm sure I'll find something." She began digging through one of six overstuffed suitcases at the foot of her bed, tossing clothes out behind her in her mad search for the perfect night-time outfit.

"Got it!" she shouted, jumping up. She held out a baby blue cami with matching sweatpants that actually looked like they could fit me, a smug grin plastered on her face. I took them from her and smiled back.

"Aunt Alice would be proud."

Perrie and I sat up talking until well past midnight. I guess you could say we sort of clicked. We talked about boys, school, celebrities, music, and average teenage girl stuff. For the first time in my life, I felt absolutely normal. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was a very tired Perrie whispering something that I don't think she meant for me to hear.

"Thank you for bringing him back to me Nessie. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost him too." I slept soundly that night with the knowledge that my running away could actually have had a positive affect on someone, but when I woke up is when everything went wrong.

"Uncle Chris! Where are you?! _Uncle Chris_!!!" Perrie was screaming her head off as she frantically flipped over the furniture and tore apart the cabin in a desperate search for her missing uncle, but I could tell that he wasn't there.

"Perrie, stay here. I'm going to go look for him. I think I know where he went." I tried to soothe her, which wasn't very easy seeing as I was freaking out myself. There was only one place where he would go. He would go looking for the creature that killed his brother. I took off at full speed, following Chris's scent as I raced through the forest and back up the familiar trail. I had to bring him back safe, for him, Perrie, _and_ for myself. He helped me, and now it's my turn to return the favor.

**A/N: Okay, so I have to stop here, but I promise the story will continue along a much more interesting path later on. Now, a poll for my lovely readers. Would you like Burning Cross to write a song just for this story? I could squeeze the lyrics in somewhere or add them as an extra chapter after the story is finished. It's up to you! Vote on my profile or send your choice in your review! 8 reviews or I end the stroy here! Nah, I probably wouldn't do that, but I want at least 8 reviews! And I said **_**probably**_**! Dun dun duuuunnnn!**


	11. Reunited

**Disclaimer: **

**When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. **

**When life gives you crazy ideas, roll with 'em. **

**When life gives you Twilight books, write fanfictions. **

**When life gives you Stephenie Meyer, knock her out, steal Twilight, and give it to me :D**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

The sun was beginning to rise, adding a greenish glow to the tips of the tree tops as I flew past them, swerving in and out, narrowly avoiding their large, moss-covered trunks as my eyes swept back and forth, and my nose flared as I followed Chris's scent. I had been running for over an hour and I was beginning to get nervous. The forest was completely silent, besides the crunching of the leaves under my soft footsteps. What bothered me most was that it was _completely_ silent. There was no scurrying of animals, no chirping of birds, no rustling of leaves.

My nerves kept building as I flew deeper and deeper into the trees and the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. I was beginning to lose hope that Chris would ever turn up alive when I smelled a scent that made the hairs on the back of neck stand on end. It was actually more of a mixture of scents; spilled blood, 3 unknown Vampires, 8 familiar Vampires and 5 werewolves. My heart began beating at a painfully fast speed as I approached the source of the smells, but before I could reach where they were, I saw a cloud of purple smoke rise up in the sky and smelled the sickly sweetness of a burning Vampire. Somehow my heart managed to beat even faster as I pushed my legs as fast as they would go, the forest just a blurr around me.

Before I could stop it, the images formed themselves in my head. Chris, drained and lifeless; my family stacked up in a pile and lit on fire; Jacob and his pack, lying in a heap on the floor, blood spilled out all around them; three unknown Vampires, their eyes glowing bright red, crouched and ready to attack. My legs were practically invisible as I flew through the forest, my breath coming quick and hard as I exerted every ounce of energy contained in my body to make it there as fast as possible.

I don't know how long I ran. I seemed to exist outside of time. It was just one infinite moment. An infinite moment of fear, anxiety, angst, anger, impatience, determination, hope, dread, and speed. _Lots_ of speed. I had never run so fast in my existence, but I had a debt to repay. I needed to be sure that Chris was going to live. My mind was swirling with thoughts of him and all that he had done for me. However, the majority of my thoughts were consumed with Perrie. We had connected in a way that I could never understand, and I couldn't allow these...these...for lack of a better term, _monsters_, to destroy all that was left of her life. And, as much as I hated to admit it to myself, I knew that Jake would be there, and I needed to see him again.

I skidded to a sudden halt as I enetered a clearing and took in the sight before me. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were dismembering a large brunette male Vampire in the middle of the large space, while Dad and Seth were finishing off a petite blonde female to my left. Quil, Embry and Leah were in their wolf forms and searching for any pieces they may have missed while Jacob was sitting alone, also in wolf form, and staring into the thick, sweet-smelling purple smoke, where the flames were nearly invisible. I quickly noticed that the rest of the family was gathered around Chris, who was laying toward the right, blood spilling out of him at an alarming rate.

"Carlisle, isn't there anything we can do to help him?!" My mom was shouting at my grandfather in a frightened voice.

"There's only one thing that we can do." Both Grandpa Carlisle and Aunt Alice answered together in the same hopeless voice.

"There has to be another way!" Aunt Rosalie was in Carlisle's face, desperation written all over hers. "We can not doom him to this life!"

"If it's the only thing we can do to save him, then..." Grandma Esme trailed off, obviously not happy with the thought of another person dying. I quickly ran over to Grandpa Carlisle's side, staring down at the horrific sight in front of me.

"Are you sure that there's nothing else we can do to save Chris?" I asked, practically begging Carlisle for another alternative. Everyone looked up at me in amazement. Apparently, they had all been too preoccupied to notice my sudden arrival. "Yes! Yes! I'm here! But right now we need to save Chris! Is there anything _at all _that we can do?!" Carlisle sighed and shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry Nessie, there is only one thing that will save him now." No matter what, I needed to take Chris back to Perrie, _alive_. Even if it is a very loose definition of the word.

"Do it." I stated, determined to save him one way or another.

"Nessie, honey, are you sure?" Aunt Rose asked, skeptical and pleading at the same time.

"I'm positive. He is the only family that Perrie has left, and they both helped me. He has to live, whether as a human or an immortal."

"Well, if you're sure..." And with that, Carlisle bent down and sank his teeth into Chris's neck. There was a moment of absolute silence, and then a loud, blood curdling scream erupted from Chris's mouth, seeming to have been pulled out of his very innermost being. A scream of pure agony. It was the first time that I had ever witnessed the transformation, since they wouldn't let me near my mom while she was undergoing hers, and I immediately began to doubt my decision. What if Chris wouldn't want this life? Would he ever forgive me? Would he hate me for doing this to him? Would Perrie accept him like this? He wouldn't even be able to be near her for at least a year. Would he even choose to be a vegitarian? What if he decided to feed on humans instead? Would that make me just as much of a murderer as him for creating him? Well, technically, I didn't create him. But I was the one who decided his fate, so, in a way, I created him.

"Nessie, honey, his lifestyle choice would not be your fault." My dad came up behind me and pulled me into his arms, pressing my face to his chest. Immediately, everyone else gathered around us and joined in the hug, wrapping their arms around us and whispering reassurances towards me. Aunt Alice's reassurance was the most comforting of all, though.

"Don't worry, Nessie. He's going to stick with us. Remember, his brother was killed by the nomads, and he came very close to it himself. There's no way I could ever imagine him becoming one of them, even without my gift." I suddenly began to cry. I had run away from all this. I ran away from this family that was willing to die for me before I was even a year old; from a mother who was willing to die for me before I was even born; from Jacob, who loves me more than life itself; from the life most people would kill for. I was too selfish to see that I already had everything that I could ever want. It took seeing someone like Perrie, who had reached rock bottom, for me to realize what I had. I don't see how any of them could forgive me after what I put them through. I was too selfish to see how this would affect anyone besides myself.

"You're not selfish, sweetie. You just had a lot going on. It's perfectly understandable, and _definately_ forgivable." My father soothed, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Now come on, we should probably get Chris and take him back to our house. I'll carry him, seeing as I'm fastest." I could detect just a hint of superiority as he said that, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one. Everyone began to move away. The pack went back into the forest to phase into wolves again, seeing as they couldn't pass up the opportunity for a group hug, even if it _was_ with the 'smelly bloodsuckers', and my family began talking to each other as they waited.

"Hold on!" I shouted. All eyes immediately turned to me. "I understand why you guys came," - I shot Aunt Alice a meaningful look, which she responded to with a smug smile - "and thanks, but what do we do about Perrie?" Most of them just looked at me, baffled, including the pack, who had returned just in time to hear my question. I sighed loudly. "Perrie is Chris's niece, and they're the only family each other has left. It would kill her -or she could even kill herself - if she thought he was dead. We have to tell her."

"Nessie, you know that we can't do that." Uncle Jasper spoke up. "Humans aren't allowed to know about us."

"But Uncle Jazz, Grandpa Charlie knows! To an extent.... And anyways, those nomads killed her father, and almost killed her Uncle. She has the right to know. After all, Chris is in the process of becoming one of us now." I nodded towards Chris, who was in my father's arms, writhing and screaming out in pain.

"Nessie," my mom sighed. "Honey, Grandpa Charlie is a different case entirely. He doesn't know the whole truth, and it wasn't really our decision to tell him in the first place." She shot a glare towards Jacob, who made a weird face that looked as if he would be smiling sheepishly if he were in his human form.

"I don't really see the difference, and she has a _right_ to know." I stomped my foot, which resulted in a small barky laugh from Jake, my mom rolling her eyes, and my dad snorting.

"She's right." Surprisingly, this was Carlisle who spoke up. As soon as he agreed with me, I knew that I would get my way. Nobody goes against Carlisle. "This young girl has a right to know what happened to her father and Uncle, for her own well-being. Renesmee, would you like to go back and tell her? We'll gladly give you enough money for two plane tickets and your passport, in case she decides to return with you for more information or to watch her Uncle go through the transformation."

"That's fine with me. Mom? Dad?" I turned to look at my parents, who seemed to be having another one of their silent conversations. A second later, my father spoke up. "It's fine with us Nessie." I gave my parents a quick hug, and then everyone went their seperate ways. I watched as they all retreated into the trees, and then took off backwards towards the cabin, the sunlight already fading into a dark, cloudy night.

**A/N: Not exactly how I expected it to turn out, but, hey, I didn't really have that much control over it. Ideas are welcome, and remember to vote at the poll on my profile. I love reviews! Even flames are cool cuz you still took the time to send 'em! And... *smiles sheepishly* I'm kinda running outa ideas for funny disclaimers. They're sorta my calling card, so if you got any ideas, feel free to send those in too. Thanks! :D**


	12. The Truth

**Thanks to: ImaginationOnPaper, DrivesLikeACullen, and pbwitbeck who I've noticed have been reviewing to pretty much every chapter! It really modivates me to know that I have people following the story and waiting (rather impatiently :D) for the next chapter! It makes me wanna write more! Now, this disclaimer is for pure fun, so please don't flame me if you're a JoBro fan.**

**Diclaimer:**

**Joe:**** Oh...My...Edward! Did you guys get to the part where Bella has a baby?! *waves Breaking Dawn in the air***

**Nick: **** Not yet! Thanks for spoiling it, Joe! I'm still at the honeymoon scene! *sighs as he looks back to the book***

**Kevin:**** I'm still on Twilight, trying to figure out what the heck this super-hunky pale dude is!**

**Joe:**** He's a Vampire, Kev. We already told you that. **_**And**_** you saw the movie! You should already know that!**

**Kevin:**** *looks up from Twilight book that he's holding upside-down* Did you say something?**

**Nick:**** Just give it up Joe.**

**Joe:**** OME! I have a totally awesome idea!**

**Nick:**** Does it involve Beyonce and dancing like an idiot in a unitard? (look it up on youtube, Joe Jonas dancing to Single Ladies, LOL!)**

**Kevin:**** Haha! That was funny! *high-fives Joe***

**Joe****: Not this time, little bro.**

_**Two hours later**_

**Joe:**** This is so not fair! *stomps foot* Doesn't she know who we are?!**

**Nick:**** Chill, dude. She doesn't have to give us Twilight if she doesn't want to.**

**Kevin:**** We should try buying it from her.**

**Joe:**** We already tried that!**

**Kevin:**** We did?**

**Nick:**** *sighs* How are we related?**

**Joe:**** OoOoH! I have another idea! *jumps up and down clapping hands***

**Nick:**** I just know that I'm going to regret this.**

**If the Jonas Brothers couldn't get Twilight from Stephenie meyer, what makes you think **_**I **_**can?**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

Have you ever noticed how time seems to speed up when you're dreading something, or just aren't ready for it? I have, because in what seemed like no time at all, I was back in front of the cabin, preparing myself to talk to Perrie. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh my god! Nessie! Did you find him?! Where is he?! Is he okay?!" Perrie was in my face, jumping up and down and shaking my shoulders.

"Perrie, we should talk. Come on, let's go sit on the couch." She eyed me suspiciously, but I was sure to keep my face calm and reassuring, despite the turmoil raging within me.

"Okay, now what is it? Where's Uncle Chris?" she asked after we had settled into the sofa. I took another deep, steadying breath and plunged in.

"Perrie, I know that you probably won't believe me, but I feel the need to tell you anyway. You have a right to know."

"A right to know what?" she asked, confused. _God! Help me! _I silently prayed.

"You're Uncle is going to be fine. More than fine actually. But he's going to die."

"What?! Die?! You're not making any sense! How can he be fine if he's gonna be dead?!"

"Well, he'll _technically_ be dead. But not really." I struggled to find a way to word it. It was actually a lot harder than it seemed.

"You are making absolutely no sense, ya know that?" She began to get up, but I reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down next to me.

"Wait, don't go. Let me just start from the beginning." I sighed. She just stared, her expression so confused I probably would have laughed under any other circumstances. "Perrie, I'm not human." My eyes were smoldering as they bored into hers, willing her to believe me.

"Are you alright in the head, Nessie?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood with a shaky laugh.

"I'm not joking, and I'm not crazy. You don't live in the world you thought you lived in."

"Okay, let's say for a moment that I _do_ believe you. If you're not human, what are you?" Her chin was sticking out stubbornly and her arms were crossed over her chest with an attitude that screamed _let's-see-you-explain-_that! I took another deep breath and blew it out slowly, twisting one of my curls around my finger. She kept eyeing my locket, probably waiting for my hand to shoot up to it, as she had noticed the night before was my habit whenever I lied.

"I'm half Vampire" I spoke this calmly and surely, hoping to convince her without having to go into details.

"Explain." she stated curtly. So much for not having to go into details.

"Okay, my mom was a human, and my dad was a Vampire. My mom became a Vampire right after I was born and I'm what happened when they reproduced!" I threw my hands in the air and laughed, hoping that she would join in, but she didn't. I abruptly turned serious again. "What do you want to know?" I asked, hoping that she would just keep this simple.

"What happened to my dad and Uncle?" she demanded.

"Well, your father was killed by a traditional Vampire and your Uncle is in the process of becoming one." I stated.

"What?! My Uncle Chris is becoming a Vampire?! How?!"

"Well, he went out trying to kill the Vampire that killed your dad - not that he knew it was a Vampire, but I'm sure he knows now - , and he was severely hurt by it. He would have most likely been eaten if my family hadn't shown up. It was a choice between him dying, or becoming a Vampire, which is still - technically - dying. I couldn't let him die for good, so I had by grandfather change him."

"What are Vampires like?"

"Well, most of them eat people, but my family is different. We only eat animals. Of course, me being half-human, I can eat some human food too." I explained. "But they are all extremely beautiful, very strong, very fast, cold as ice, can't sleep, have hightened senses, no heartbeat, sparkle in the sun - I only give off a slight glow, feel an intense burning in their throats when they smell human blood, are extremely pale, and some of them have gifts."

"Gifts?" Her head tilted slightly to the side as she tried to think of what I could mean.

"Yes. My Aunt Alice can see the future - of humans and Vampires only, my father can read minds, my Uncle Jasper can manipulate emotions, my mother can shield people's minds, Aro can read every thought you've ever had by touching you, and so on.

"Do you have any gifts?" she asked curiously.

I smiled. "Yes, I can put my thoughts directly into your mind by physical contact."

"Could you show me?" She began to get a little excited.

"Of course!" I reached out slowly and touched her cheek, her face when blank as my hand came into contact with her skin. My mind was swimming with thoughts of her Uncle, how kind he was to me, and how much he loved her. I pulled back just before the memory of him writhing in pain made itself known.

Perrie looked up at me, the look in her deep, agonized eyes unfathomable. "So this really is real?" she asked shakily. I nodded. "And it was Vampires that killed my father?" I nodded again. "And your family doesn't eat humans? Only animals?" I nodded. "And my Uncle is going to become a Vampire?" Her voice broke as she asked this one, and tears began to well up in her eyes. I nodded, my eyes trained on the couch so I wouldn't have to look at her. "Nessie?" she asked. I looked up automatically at the sound of my name, and instantly regretted it as I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Can I go see him? Just one last time?"

**A/N: I know, I know. **_**'This chapter was too short' **_**and all that! I just wanted to get this one out there so I could get started on the next part without having to worry about keeping everyone waiting. Once again, any ideas for a funny diclaimer, you know how to get a hold of me! And I'd like to recommend all of my readers to follow Peter Facinelli on twitter so he can win that bet against Rob! Good luck Peter! You have my full support!**

**The world will explode if you don't review! Do you really wanna take that chance?**


	13. Just Give In

**Disclaimer: **

**What you don't know can't hurt you,**

**What you don't do can't backfire,**

**What you don't say can't come back to haunt you,**

**And what you don't own can't make you famous.**

**I do not own Twilight. :(**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

_"Flight 216 to Seattle, Washington will be boarding in 10 minutes."_ The voice in the speakers announced. Well, this was it. I was finally going home.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Perrie?" I asked her for the eleventh time.

"I'm sure. He needs me there." she stated firmly.

"Well, this is it." I took a deep breath and stepped onto the plane. There's no turning back now.

............................................................................................................................................

The cab pulled up in front of my house at 4:14am. Both Perrie and I had made several attempts at sleeping, both on the plane and in the taxi, but found it impossible.

"Are you sure we won't be bothering anyone, getting here this early?" she asked hesitantly. Just then, my mom and dad appeared at the front door and Aunt Alice's face could be seen peeking through the window.

"No sleep, remember?" I smirked.

"Oh, right." She looked a little nauseous, but it's a lot to take in. My dad was at my door in seconds and wrenching it open, pulling me into his arms.

"I missed you dad." I whispered, returning the hug.

"I missed you too Nessie." My mom cleared her throat loudly behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"What? No hug for mom?" she pouted. I laughed and pulled her into the hug with me and dad. When I pulled out, I noticed that Perrie was still sitting in the taxi, mouth hanging open.

"Oh, right. Mom, dad, this is Perrie, Chris's niece." I gestured towards her.

"Hello Perrie, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you." My dad held out his hand and helped Perrie out of the car. She shivered slightly at his cold touch, but didn't pull away.

"Oh, dad! We need some money to pay the cab driver!" The driver was just sitting there, staring at the scene in front of him as if he was dreaming. My dad pulled out a wad of cash and stuffed it into his hand.

"You didn't see any of this." he whispered. The driver looked down at the money in his hand, back at my dad, and then nodded slowly before driving away.

"Okay Perrie, let's get you inside and introduce you to the rest of the family, then we'll take you to see your Uncle." I tugged on her arm slightly and steered her towards the door. The whole family was in the living room, sitting and standing in various different places.

"Everyone, this is Perrie." I announced. "Perrie, this is Carlisle, my grandfather for all intents and purposes," I winked at my dad. "Esme, his wife, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and you already met my parents." She waved shyly at the group of Vampires in front of her.

"Welcome to our home Perrie." Esme stepped forward. "Would you like something to eat before you go visit your Uncle? I just finished baking a fresh batch of cookies." Perrie glanced at me, disbelief plastered all over her face. I nodded.

"O-okay." she stuttered. Uncle Emmett let out a quiet chuckle. He loves messing with humans. I glared at him and he shut up.

"Come on Perrie, I'll show you to the kitchen." I offered. She followed close behind me as I led her out of the living room and away from the family.

"Your Vampire Grandmother makes cookies?" she whispered, once we arrived and I handed her a chocolate chip cookie off the tray. Uncle Emmett didn't even bother to make his laugh quiet this time, nor did anyone else.

"They can hear you, ya know." I replied grinning.

"Oh, right." She blushed and took a bite out of her cookie so she wouldn't have to say anything else.

"Everything alright in here?" Aunt Alice asked, popping up next to me.

"Everything's fine Aunt Alice." I promised, giving her a hug. Perrie almost choked on her mouthful of cookie.

"Oh. My. God! Is that the new Julien Fournié original?!" she sputtered.

Aunt Alice grinned. "Yep!"

"Oh my god! Where did you get that?! They're not supposed to be out 'til fall!"

"I have connections. You want one?"

Perrie looked like she was about to faint. "Of course! But…I don't have enough money." she frowned.

Aunt Alice looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. "Why would I offer you one if I was gonna make you pay for it?!"

Perrie was shocked. "I can't let you spend that much money on me!"

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes. "Wow, you sound so much like Bella! Don't worry about it. I have more than enough money."

Carlisle appeared right behind us, a grim look on his face. "Perrie, are you ready to see your Uncle?" he asked. She gulped loudly and nodded her head.

"I'm coming with you." I stated. She smiled sadly at me and took my hand. Together, we followed Carlisle up the stairs, to the very same room that I was born in. We stopped just outside the door. Carlisle turned around to face us.

"He might not be able to hear anything you say, but he's handling the pain very well, so I cannot be sure. I wasn't fast enough to get the morphine into his system. All we can do is wait it out." He patted both of our shoulders and headed back downstairs. We glanced at each other and I slowly reached out my hand, turning the door knob. The room looked unfamiliar to me as I took the first step in, followed closely by Perrie. The lights were dim and the large table had been replaced with a soft bed, on top of which lied Chris. Sweat was glistening off his forehead and his hands were clawing at the sheets underneath him as he twisted and turned in all directions. Surprisingly, he didn't scream. His skin was paler than it was the last time I saw him, and his features appeared sharper than I remembered. The venom was obviously working quickly. I tore my attention away from him to glance at his neice, who was completely motionless. Her face was frozen with shock and horror as she stared down at the man before us. I leaned down next to him to whisper in his ear.

"Don't fight the venom, Chris. It will be over sooner if you don't fight it. Just give in."

**A/N: A corny and meaningless chapter, I know. I was kinda stuck. Thank you to my loyal readers and even more to my loyal reviewers!**

**Reviews make the world go 'round! You don't want the world to stop spinning, do you?!**


	14. Everything, All At Once

**Disclaimer:  
Questions to ponder-**

**If time really could fly, where would it go?**

**If two foots are feet, why aren't two footballs feetball?**

**Shouldn't the opposite of 'shut up' be 'shut down'?**

**Why is the word for "a fear of long words," hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, so long?**

**How do people get discombobulated? Have you ever seen someone who was combobulated?**

**Why does someone believe you when you say there are four billion stars, but check when you say the paint is wet?**

**Who closes the door when the bus driver gets off? **

**Will Stephenie Meyer will ever give Twilight to me?**

***~**_**Perrie's Point Of View**_**~***

I stood there, transfixed on the image presented in front of me. My Uncle, the only family that I have left, lay there, the pain he was undergoing plain as day on his face. He looked different somehow. Not his usual easy-going, I-love-life self. He appeared much more serious, and it scared me. Yet I couldn't look away. I couldn't blink, and I'm almost positive that I wasn't breathing either, but I couldn't check. I saw Nessie lean down next to him and whisper something in his ear. I wasn't able to make out what she said, and I was about to ask her, when the door behind us opened. The man that I recognized as Edward, her father, stepped through.

"Nessie, Jacob would like a word with you." he stated in his musical voice. Nessie's eyes widened at the mention of Jacob, and I wondered momentarily who he was. She looked back and forth between me and Uncle Chris before nodding her head and walking out of the room. Edward didn't leave. Instead, he quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to me, placing a cold hard hand on my shoulder.

"He loves you very much, you know." he whispered. "You're all that he's thought about this entire time, and he can hear us right now." I knew that he was implying that I should talk to my Uncle, but I couldn't force my lips to form words, so I decided that I would just ask Edward some questions until I could bring myself to talk, seeing as he could hear my thoughts. _Who is Jacob?_ His face was smooth as he spoke, and it looked like he was working very hard to keep it that way.

"I'm assuming that since she didn't mention Jacob, she didn't mention the packs either. Jacob is what some people would call a 'werewolf', but we prefer to refer to them as shape-shifters, since they can change their form at will." He paused to give me a moment to absorb everything that he told me. Packs? Werewolves? Shape-shifters? Could my life get any more screwed up?!

He chuckled quietly, and it was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard. Then he continued. "I agree. Your entire life has been turned completely upside-down by this. Well, Jacob and the other members of the packs have a certain...ability, if you will. When they encounter their soul-mate, their other half, they do what is widely referred to as 'imprinting'. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. They feel a certain pull between them, almost like gravity. The imprinter becomes anything that their other half needs, whether it be protector, best friend, brother, or lover." He spoke that last word through clenched teeth, and now I understood why. It must be hard to hear what his daughter's soul-mate was thinking. Then I thought of something else _If Jacob is Nessie's soul-mate, then why did she react the way she did when his name was mentioned?_

He sighed. "There was an issue between her and Jacob, which resulted in her running away from home. Jacob and Bella had a...relationship when Bella was human. It didn't go anywhere, and they don't feel that way about each other anymore, but he thought that Nessie had a right to know. She took the news very hard, and never gave him a chance to explain before she ran away. From what I heard of her thoughts, she thought that he must still feel that way about her mother, and had to settle for the second-best thing -- her -- when Bella chose me, and that that was the reason he had never said that he was in love with her." Is_ he in love with her?_ I asked, fascinated by this whole story.

"Yes, but he feels very bad about it. Renesmee is technically only eight years old. She grew up extremely fast and stopped aging about a year ago when she reached full maturity. He feels terrible for being in love with an eight-year-old girl. Nessie doesnt see it like that, though. She knows that she is fully matured, and, in all reality, an adult." He ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair and sighed deeply. I had never thought about how hard all of this must be for Edward and Bella. Their daughter grew up completely in only eight short years and was already in love. And on top of it, Edward can hear her thoughts which were no doubt constantly on Jacob, who had previously had a relationship with his wife. Gosh, soap-opera-y much? He smiled crookedly at me and my heart skipped a beat. Damn his crooked smile is beautiful! He laughed and I blushed, remembering that he could hear that.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot. Being inhumanly beautiful is a defining characteristic of being a Vampire." That statement brought me back to one of my main concerns. _My Uncle, will he...eat humans?_ I was terrified at the thought of my Uncle taking other people's lives.

"Don't worry, he will embrace our lifestyle with open arms. Alice has already seen that. Unfortunately, however, you won't be able to see him until at least over a year after the transformation is complete. The bloodlust will be too powerful and he will have to be cut off from all humans until he can control himself. It's for your own good, trust me." he added on when he noticed my sad expression. The knowledge that I wouldn't be able to see my Uncle for over a year seemed to snap me out of my daze, returning control to my body. I knelt down next to the bed and placed a hand on my Uncle's forearm, which was slightly colder than it should have been.

"Uncle Chris, can you hear me?" I whispered. My voice was slightly hoarse.

"He can hear you, Perrie. Keep talking." Edward answered from behind me.

"I love you Uncle Chris. Becoming a Vampire won't ever change that. You mean the world to me." I said softly, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"He loves you too, and he's very sorry for putting you through all of this." Edward's voice sounded slightly detatched as he spoke for my Uncle.

"Don't be sorry, Uncle Chris! You had no control over what happened!" I assured him.

"I shouldn't have gone out looking for them. Renesmee warned me not to, she told me they were dangerous. I didn't listen to her. All I thought about was killing those bastards that killed Ricky. My little brother didn't deserve to die like that." Hearing my father's name brought with it a whole new round of sadness, and I noticed that Edward had started speaking in first person. He must be deep in Uncle Chris's thoughts. But I couldn't think about that right then. I had to concentrate on making my Uncle realize that this wasn't his fault.

"You're right. Daddy _didn't_ deserve to die like that. But he still did all the same. It's not our job to play God and decide who gets the death penalty and who doesn't. But revenge is a natural emotion when you experience death. Nessie helped me cope with my father's death and now it's my turn to help you. Things like this just happen. And revenge is a natural thing to crave when they do. You didn't do anything wrong. And I think you'll be glad to know that the Cullens here took care of those monsters that killed Daddy, just like Nessie promised. She told me that they were going to die when we were talking the other night, but that's beside the point. It's not your fault that all of this is happening to me. I've always had a knack for attracting bad things." I laughed humorlessly.

"This is in no way your fault Perrie, so don't you dare blame yourself. All of this was just one big coincidence that just happened to happen to us. And now I finally understand that phone call that Renesmee made to Jake and why she referred to me as a 'Muggle'!" Edward's voice returned to the way it was before, but slightly more hurt as he spoke again.

"The pain finally became too much for him to think coherantly anymore. All that I'm getting now is brief flashes of your childhood and your father." He placed his hand on my shoulder again. "If you need anything, anything at all, just speak one of our names and we'll be here in a milisecond." With that, he turned and walked towards the door. He looked back at me as he reached out for the handle, meeting my eyes with his deep golden gaze before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"I love you Uncle Chris." I croaked, my voice thick with emotion. I laid my head on my arm that rested on his bed, tears sliding down my cheeks. Everything. I was losing everything, all at once, to a world that I never even knew existed. The silent tears slowly turned into soft sobs, which then progressed into weeping. How cliché, I was weeping at my Uncle's death bed. I didn't care though. I wouldn't be able to see my Uncle for a year, and even then, he wouldn't even be my Uncle. Who knows how much becoming a Vampire would change him? Would I even recognize him? I was grateful to Renesmee and the Cullens for saving his life, but at what cost? He'll technically be dead, won't he? There was a soft knock at the door, which I assumed was only to let me know that someone was there, since whoever it was came in without waiting for a reply. I heard soft, swift footsteps and then someone knelt down beside me. I didn't bother to check who it was, too consumed with my crying and unable to turn my head. Warm arms enveloped me in a comforting hug, so it must have been Nessie. As I knelt there, crying into my arm with Nessie embracing me, I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I did this chapter as Perrie's point of view because I figured that she could probably tell it best. Next chapter I think I'll do Nessie again so she can tell what happened with Jake, because I know some certain people *cough* that will literally hunt me down and kill me if they don't find out what Jake said. I wrote this chapter in a hurry so I could get it posted today, that way I could spend some time with the family. Because of that, I might have overlooked some spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry about that. If you catch any of them, send them to me in your reviews and I'll be sure to fix them. This chapter was very emotionally draining for me to write, since I had to get into Perre's head and find out what she was thinking and feeling, but I loved writing it. I hope you loved reading it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the fathers out there since it's Father's Day! Review if you love your father! And if you don't have a father, review if you love your father figure!**Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	15. I Think I Love You

**Disclaimer:**

**A picture's worth a 1,000 words.**

**100 $100 bills is worth $10,000.**

**A good mansion is worth $100,000.**

**An autographed photo of Taylor Lautner with his shirt off is worth $1,000,000.**

**Twilight is priceless and Stephenie still won't give it to me!**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

I heard the door open and looked up from the man laying in front of me. My father stepped into the room.

"Nessie, Jacob would like a word with you." I gulped. _Will she be okay without me here?_ He nodded minutely. _Please stay with her._ I silently begged. Me and my father were good at these unspoken conversations. Perrie didn't even appear to notice anything. I looked first at Perrie, then at Chris. It took me a minute, but after deciding that they would be fine in my absense, I nodded and left. I heard my dad quietly close the door behind me, but I didn't look back for fear that I would change my mind. I really didn't feel like talking to Jacob, but I knew that I would need to eventually, and better now than later. The walk down the stairs and out the back door seemed long and lonely, but I made it there at last. I saw Jacob standing with his back towards me by the edge of the woods. My body froze. I hadn't talked to him since that phone call, and I had been so cold to him then. I thought that my anger was justified. But now, seeing Jacob with his back to me, his fists clenched and his frame slightly hunched, I knew that that anger could never be justified. I had hurt him. And now I hated myself for it. I forced myself to walk those few extra steps so that I was standing right behind him. This was it. Time to breathe in and let everything out. And that's what I did.

"Jacob." Nothing. "_Jacob._" Still no response. "_Jacob Black! If I'm going to do this, you'd better at least look at me while I'm talking to you!_" That did it. He turned around. His face was so pained that I instantly regretted demanding that he look at me. My heart sank and I felt an intense anger. But it wasn't aimed towards him, it was aimed towards myself. How could I hurt this angel so severely?! He had never showed anything but the highest respect towards me, and I crushed him, just like that.

"Jacob." I whispered. "I'm so sor-" He opened his mouth to speak, and I held up a hand to silence him. I knew what he would say, and I didn't need him taking the blame for this, like he takes the blame for everything else. "Don't even bother saying it Jake, because you know as well as I do that this was my fault." He tried to speak again, but I glared at him and he shut up.

"Will you just let me make my damn apology?! Now, I think you know why I ran away. But I realize now that that was very stupid of me, and that I never gave you a chance to explain what happened. So, now's your chance." I finshed, crossing my arms.

He looked straight into my eyes when he spoke. "I am not in love with Bella. She's my best friend, and nothing else. What we had was no more than a crush, if even that. I thought I was in love with her, but I never even knew what love was. She thought she was in love with me, but she wasn't. She was in love with Edward. When she was pregnant with you, I felt a pull towards her, which I now realize was you all along. I don't think that I ever loved her as more than my best friend, I think it was you, and we just got our feelings mixed up." I inwardly sighed in relief as he said that he wasn't in love with my mom. As much as I hated to admit it, after everything that I went through, I was still in love with him.

"Wait, so my mom thought she loved you too?" I asked, totally freaked out at the idea of my mom loving _anyone_ but my dad. I've seen the way she looks at him. Most people would think that's gross, but I think it's actually very sweet.

"She _thought _so, but she didn't. I told you, we were both young and confused." His eyes were apprehensive, like he was waiting for me to explode. As he said that, the memories of that phone call and how much it hurt him came pouring back. My heart sank so low that I thought I felt it in my feet, if that's even possible.

"But you _didn't_ love her like that? And _she_ didn't love _you_ like that?" I asked, clarifying what he had told me.

"Exactly," he stated, a small smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Well then," I cleared my throat. "Now that that's all sorted out, where does that leave us?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "Do we just pick up where we left off?" I was screaming inside. _No! We can't just pick back up again! I didn't go through all of that to not even know if he's my boyfriend! I have to tell him!_ That's when my rational side kicked in. _Are you nuts?! He doesn't like you like that! He's old enough to be your dad! He _could_ have been your dad! He's just gonna reject you and then never talk to you again to keep things from being awkward!_ My totally-in-love side seem to have a response for everything, though. _1) Yes, I am nuts 2) He's _not_ my dad 3) He would never just stop talking to me, even if he _does_ reject me and 4) He's standing right there looking at me like I'm crazy, waiting for an answer to his question while I argue with myself! I have to say something!_

"Ummm..." _Genius response Einstein! God! What's wrong with me?!_

"There's something you want to say," he stated, his head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes glinting with curiosity as he scrutinized my expression.How is it possible that one person can be so beautiful? So breathtakingly, heart stoppingly beautiful?! That's when I decided, caution be damned!

"Jacob, I think I love you." I whispered, staring deep into his eyes. They stared right back.

"I love you too Nessie." he whispered, tucking one of my curls behind my ear.

"No, I don't think you understand," I pressed. _Oh God! What am I getting myself into?!_ "I think I'm _in_ love with you." I finshed. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection, but it never came.

"Good," he whispered. My eyes snapped open without my consent. I had to beat off the hope swelling in my chest with a baseball bat. I couldn't afford to hope just yet. "Because now I can do _this_." He leaned down and placed his hands on either side of my face. Slowly, and oh so gently, Jacob touched his lips to mine. I felt the electricity between us, and I could have sworn that somewhere somebody was shooting off fireworks. When he pulled back, my heart was beating erratically.

"I'm in love with you too, Nessie." he said softly. "Totally and completely in love with you." I kept waiting to wake up. I didn't. This was real? Jacob's in love with me? _Jacob's in love with me! _It sounded too good to be true. I just _had_ to say it out loud.

"Jacob Black is in love with me." I whispered in disbelief. He chuckled.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" he asked. "I felt like I must have told you a million times already. I'm actually surprised that I didn't."

"It's _really_ hard to believe actually. I feel like I'm dreaming. I keep waiting for my dad to come in and wake me up." He bent down and pressed his lips to mine again, only this time the kiss was more passionate. I never wanted it to end. When he pulled away again, his face was still so close to mine that his lips brushed against mine as he talked.

"Does that convince you that you're awake?" he whispered, his breath washing over me and sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm still not so sure," I replied, grinning idiotically. He smiled and straightened up, pulling me into his arms.

"I love you so much Renesmee." he spoke, touching his lips to my hair. I pressed my cheek against his bare chest and inhaled his musky scent, trailing my fingers down is hard, perfectly sculpted abs.

"I love you too Jacob," I replied. That moment was complete bliss. Jacob loved me. But more than that, he was _in_ love with. I was getting everything that I ever wanted all in one glorious moment. Then I remembered someone who wasn't.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Jake, I have to go!" Pulling out of his arms, totally ruining the moment, I pecked him on the lips as I rushed back into the house. I didn't even bother to check his reaction as I ran straight up the strairs, only stopping when I reached the door to Chris's room. I knocked, but didn't bother waiting for a reply, letting myself in. Pausing, I stared in horror at the scene in front of me. Perrie was kneeling by Chris's bed, her face buried in her arm as she wept, and Chris was laying there, looking as if he was in more than the last time - if that was even possible. I crossed the room quickly and knelt down beside her, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. She didn't acknowledge my sudden entrance or my prescence. She just continued to cry until, slowly, she drifted off to sleep. _What have I done?_

**A/N: Not as long a convo as I wanted it to be, but its what I had. *shrugs* I'm not getting enough people voting in the poll on my profile, and Burning Cross has to know soon so they know if they have to get started on the song! Vote!**

**If you don't review, **_**bad**_** things will happen. **

**Things like...bad hair days! *gasp***

**If you **_**do**_** review, good things will happen.**

**Things like...more chapters!**

**Review!**


	16. The Talk

**Disclaimer:**

**This disclaimer does not cover misuse, accident, lightning, flood, tornado, tsunami, volcanic eruption, earthquake, hurricanes, Acts of God, neglect, damage from improper reading, incorrect line voltage, improper or unauthorized use, broken antenna or marred cabinet, missing or altered serial numbers, removal of tag, electromagnetic radiation from nuclear blasts, sonic boom, crash, ship sinking or taking on water, motor vehicle crashing, mental illness, bodily damage, falling rocks, leaky roof, broken glass, mud slides, forest fire, or projectile (which can include, but not be limited to, arrows, bullets, shot, BB's, paintball, shrapnel, lasers, napalm, torpedoes, or emissions of X-rays, Alpha, Beta and Gamma rays, knives, stones, etc.). Read at your own risk. I do not own Twilight.**

_She just continued to cry until, slowly, she drifted off to sleep. _What have I done?

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

Everything came crashing down on me all at once. I had done this to her. No, I had done this to _them_. I shouldn't have left Perrie to go talk to Jacob. I shouldn't even have told Perrie the truth. I shouldn't have had Chris changed. He should have died, like he would have if I had never intruded in their lives. I should never even have run away. It was my fault that Chris was laying here, going through the most painful experience of his life. It was my fault that Perrie was here, watching her Uncle die and knowing that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. It was all my fault. Everything was my fault. I felt the tears begin to pool up in my eyes, and I fought them back as hard as I could. It was a useless battle. I heard my family downstairs as Jacob entered the house slowly.

"Where's Nessie?" he asked, the worry evident in his tone.

"She's upstairs with Chris. Is everything okay?" Grandma Esme answered. Jake didn't respond. I heard his feet pounding on the stairs as he raced up them, barging through the door without even bothering to knock. He was by my side in a flash.

"Nessie, are you okay? Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping a tear from my cheek, only for it to be replaced with another. I lifted my hand to his face, unable to speak, and not wanting the entire house to know. Surely, they would only try to convince me otherwise. At least Jake would understand, right? Wrong.

"Nessie," he whispered, staring into my eyes and wiping another tear from my cheek. "Don't ever blame yourself. You saved his life. You cared enough to tell her the truth. You did nothing wrong." _I _eneded_ his ife. _I argued. _And I sucked her into a world of danger and the supernatural, when she could have lived out the rest of her life in blissful ignorance!_ He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" he joked, closing his eyes. "Okay, if this is your fault, then its even more my fault." He opened his eyes again. They were serious. I frowned. _How could this _possibly _be _your_ fault?_ I asked. _You had absolutely nothing to do with it!_

"That's where you're wrong." he countered. "I'm the one who made you run away in the first place. I could have stopped you. I could have just not told you at all. If you want to blame someone for this twisted, messed up game that fate's playing with us, blame me." I stared at him. He really meant it. Jake _actually_ thought that this was his fault. I sighed. _Fine, you win. I won't blame myself. But I _won't _blame you._ He held out his hand and helped me up from my spot on the floor, pulling me into his arms. We stood there, content just to be holding each other, before my mom cleared her throat in the doorway.

"I think we should talk." she said, her voice somewhat amused, yet with a serious undertone. I grabbed Jake's hand and towed him towards the door. Anything she needs to say can be said in front of Jake. My mom led us down the stairs and into the living room, where everyone had cleared out besides my dad, who was standing and facing out the window. He sighed loudly and, without turning around, spoke in a calm voice.

"Nessie, you really should start referring to your mother and I as Bella and Edward. We will still be your parents, but you will be starting school soon, and we wouldn't want you to slip up."

"Okay." I stated, just as calm. I could do that. _Bella_ gestured towards the couch and, still holding Jake's hand, I walked over and took a seat, Jacob sitting next to me. She walked over to the window to stand next to Edward, who still hadn't turned around. What was wrong with him?

"I'm fine, Renesmee. Really." Well, he didn't _sound_ fine. Way too calm for his own good.

"Okay Nessie." Bella clapped her hands together. "First things first. Edward told Perrie about Jake." I could feel my mouth drop open. How could I have forgotten to mention the wolves to her?

"How much?" I asked cautiously, my eyes darting between Edward and Bella.

"Not _everything_." she rolled her eyes. "He just told her how you're in love, about imprinting, about what he is, and about what happened between us. I'm pretty sure her exact thoughts were 'Gosh, soap-opera-y much?'" She chuckled and glanced at Edward, who hadn't moved or spoken since he mentioned about him being fine. He slowly turned around, his face much too smooth. He was _forcing_ himself to be calm.

"Nessie, Jacob, it's about time that we discuss some things." He nodded at Bella, who instantly looked more relieved. I felt Jacob tense next to me, and could feel my heart thumping in my chest. I knew that he wouldn't be in any danger since Bella was here, but me, my _father_, and Jacob all talking once Jacob and I are together just _screamed_ awkward, embarassing, and/or potentially dangerous. Edward pretended as if he hadn't heard that.

"First, you two are _not_ to go beyond kissing, is that understood?" He glared at Jacob who gulped and nodded furiously, and then turned his stare to me. I nodded once and he moved on.

"Second, although the previous rule stated that you may not be in her room after 7:00, I am extending that curfew to 9. Hopefully that may discourage any..._unwise_ ideas." Once again, he glared at Jake, who seemed to be frozen solid.

"Moving on," Edward began pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back. "Punishments are meant to be obeyed, _not_ to find loopholes around." He didn't even bother to look at Jake this time, he just continued pacing.

"My daughter is to be treated like a young lady and to be held in the highest respect. Should you ever break her heart, I will break _you_. Have I made myself clear?" This time he stopped and turned his icy stare on Jacob. I held Jake's hand tighter and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye before turning to Edward.

"I would never, _ever_ do anything to hurt Nessie. I love her. I will always treat her respectfully. You have my word." This seemed to please Edward.

"Very well then, you have my blessing." Jacob bowed his head and looked Edward straight in the eye.

"Thank you." Edward smiled and bowed his head a little before walking out of the room.

"Jacob," Bella said. "Will you please leave Nessie and I alone for a minute so we can talk?" He looked back and forth between us before nodding. He leaned over and pecked me on the cheek, whispering in my ear.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I blushed furiously and he stood up, giving Bella a quick hug before slowly walking out of the room.

"Ness," Bella began, coming over and taking the seat next to me that Jake had previously been sitting in. "Are you okay?"

"With what?" I asked.

"Well, with everything. You know you can always talk to me." Her eyes were concerned.

"Well, if you're talking about what happened with you and Jake, then yeah, I'm cool with it." She breathed an audible sigh of relief, but I continued. "If you're talking about what's happening with Chris and Perrie, I guess I'm okay. And if you're talking about me and Jake getting together, then I'm ecstatic!" Me and Bella squealed for, like, ten minutes before we were finally calm enough to hold a dignified discussion again.

"Okay, so...tell me _everything_!" she pressed. I rolled my eyes and touched her face, replaying the entire conversation between me and Jake in the backyard.

"Oh honey I'm so happy! I knew this would happen eventually! You two will be so cute together!" she squealed, clapping her hands together and bouncing up and down.

"Bella, I think you've been hanging out with Alice just a _little_ too much!" I laughed. She joined in.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you!" She hugged me close before Jasper came down the stairs.

"Bella, can I talk with Nessie for a minute?" he asked. Wow, looks like I'm going to have to talk with the whole family.

"Sure Jazz. I'll be at the cottage if you need me baby." She kissed me on the cheek before getting up and walking out the back door.

"Hey Ness." Jasper greeted, taking the seat that had previously been occupied by Jake and Bella.

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" I asked, geniunly curious. Jasper and I had never been really close. I mean, we were close, but not as close as the rest of the family.

"Listen, Nessie, I know that you and I don't exactly have the tightest relationship, but I felt like I should talk to you." He paused for a moment, as if deciding what he should say.

"Go on." I urged.

"Well, I know that love can be a tricky thing. Living in a house full of perfect pairs can make love seem simple, but it isn't. When two people are in love, it requires a lot of sacrifice, hard work, and dedication. I know that you and Jacob are willing to do anythig for each other, and I know how much you love each other," He smiled softly. "But sometimes, you _will_ fight, or at least have a disagreement. Don't let that discourage you. Things will work out, and you two will come to an understanding. It just might take some time, and you have to be willing to put in that time. I know what you must be thinking. Why is Uncle Jasper giving me this talk instead of my father, correct?" I nodded and he smiled again. "Well Nessie, Alice and I had our fair share of disagreements, and I suppose I a_m_ sort of a love expert." This time, his smile was more of a grin. "But you and I aren't really all that close. I figured that I should let you know, even though we didn't spend a lot of time together during your brief childhood, that I _am_ here for you, and that I love you. If you ever feel like talking to someone that isn't one of your parents, or one of your crazy aunts - I won't even bother mentioning Emmett. He doesn't make for a very intelligent conversation- ("I heard that!" Emmett bellowed in the background.), I will be here. And I won't be prejudiced just because your boyfriend is a dog." He grinned and I slapped his arm. "Okay! Okay! I was just joking!" He laughed. "But really, I'll be here if you need me." He gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before standing.

"Jasper?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah Ness?" he asked, sitting back down. "Nessie, why are you so nervous?"

"Well, I was just wondering. How does Edward really feel about me and Jake getting together?"

He laughed "Oh, that! Well, he doesn't like Jake that much, but he knows that Jake is good for you and that he makes you happy, and that's good enough for him." I grinned.

"Thanks Jasper." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up.

"Anytime." he replied. I smiled and headed for the stairs, ready for a nice warm shower and some sleep. But first, there was something I had to do. I walked back to Chris's room to find everything the exact same way that I left it, including Perrie passed out at Chris's bedside. I carefully walked over to her, lifting her ever so gently in my arms and praying that I wouldn't wake her up. Slowly, I tip-toed out of the room and down the hall to Edward's old bedroom, knowing that the king-sized bed was still in there and that she wouldn't be disturbed. I pulled back the golden comforter, gently laid her on the soft matress and covered her up again. Even in her sleep, she didn't look peaceful. She kept tossing and turning and grumbling random things. I sighed quietly and walked out the door, heading for the next flight of stairs that would take me to my bedroom.

**A/N: Wow, there's really nothing to say here, so I won't waste your time.**

**For every person that reviews, a lollipop will be given to a homeless person.**


	17. Choices

**Disclaimer: **

**Guess what everybody!**

**I talked to Stephenie Meyer!  
She said I can own Twilight when pigs fly!**

**So I gave some pigs a Red Bull! **

**You know, like that boy did in that commercial?!**

**And they grew wings!  
But they were scared of heights :(**

**So they didn't fly ;(**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

I woke up alone to the birds chirping and the bright sunlight spilling through my window. I checked my alarm clock. It was 3 in the afternoon. _Wow, my sleeping patterns are really getting screwed up. _I got up and went to my closet to get dressed and take a shower before heading downstairs for breakfast, or was it lunch? Oh well. I slipped on a pair of old pink capris and a blue tank top, knowing that Alice would murder me, but not really caring. Not in the mood to do anything with my hair, I just tied it back in a pony tail. After brushing my teeth I dragged myself down the stairs. Before I went to get something to eat I stopped by Edward's old room real quick to check on Perrie. I creaked open the door just a bit and popped my head inside. Empty. I raced down the stairs as fast as I could, skidding to a stop in the dining room. There sat Perrie, an untouched sandwhich with a bag of chips in front of her. Next to her sat Jacob, his plate containing the same things, only almost completely empty.

"Nessie! I'm so glad you're up!" Jake jumped up from the table and ran across the room, swiping me up into a bone-crunching squeeze hug.

"Thanks Jake!" I laughed, hugging him back.

"Oh, I'm supposed to tell you that after you eat, you need to meet with Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Perrie in Carlisle's office." he said after he sat me back on my feet.

"Okay, thanks." I replied, grabbing a plate and slapping together a sandwhich of my own. I took a seat next to Perrie and began to eat, which didn't take long, because I wasn't all that hungry.

"Perrie, aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked. She just kept ripping up her sandwhich, not taking a bite out of anything.

"No thanks, Nessie. I'm not hungry." she responded, her voice as dead as her face suggested. I sighed.

"Okay, well then we should probably go meet Carlisle and my parents in his office." I held out my hand and she took it, both of us standing up.

"Here Jake." I said, pushing her uneaten plate of food towards him.

"Thanks." he said through a mouthful of Cheetos. **(A/N: I do not own Cheetos either. Only the bag in my pantry :D)**

"Come in." Carlisle spoke as we approached his door a minute later. His office was exactly as I remembered it; covered in bookshelves with paintings hanging on the walls that portrayed his past.

"Nessie, Perrie," he greeted, nodding at each of us. "Please take a seat. We have some very important matters that need to be discussed." He gestured towards two empty seats next to Edward and Bella while he took the seat behind his desk. He pressed the tips of his fingers together, his elbows resting on his desk, and looked at Edward, who nodded slightly.

"Okay then." he sighed. "Perrie, I believe that you have a very important decision to make." She stiffened next to me, but Carlisle continued. "You have the right to decide how you want to continue your life. You can go on as if none of this ever happened, you can become one of us, or you can embrace the supernatural, but maintain your humanity. You do not have to decide right this moment, but you cannot stay here much longer. Your Uncle's transformation will be complete in a matter of hours, and I'm afraid that you cannot be here when he wakes up."

"I love my Uncle, Mr. Cullen. The first option is out of the question." she whispered hoarsly. Carlisle smiled at her.

"I thought as much." he replied. "And please, call me Carlisle. Now that you know your choices, we have to decide what is going to happen before Chris wakes up. Its obvious that you cannot stay here. Does anyone have any suggestions?" He looked around at the four of us, waiting to see if anyone would say anything.

"I do," I volunteered. "She still has one year left of high school, so maybe she can finish up in Seattle. We have a house there, don't we? She won't be too far, and we can take care of anything she needs. Then, once Chris has outgrown his newborn phase, she can make her decision."

"That's okay with me." Perrie spoke up.

"I think that's a great idea, sweetie," Bella chirped in.

"Is that okay with you, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"That's fine," Edward answered. He appeared to be lost in thought.

"Well its settled then." Carlisle spoke in a final tone. "We will enroll you in a high school in Seattle and get you moved in as soon as possible. Alice?" He asked. In a flash, his door flew open and Alice bounded in, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Carlisle! Come on Perrie! You too Nessie! We're going SHOPPING!!!!" She grabbed our arms and dragged us out of the room.

"Help me!" I mouthed at Bella.

She just chuckled and shook her head, mouthing back "Sorry!"

**A/N: Apologies for the shortness. I could've made it longer, but then it would've just been drabble about nothing important, and that made it seem a bit too watery for me. This chapter was supposed to be serious, and I'd prefer to keep it that way. The homeless people said thanks for their lollipops to all of you who reviewed last chapter! This time, in your reviews, I want you to tell me what you think Perrie should choose!**

**For every review I get, I will donate one dollar to St Jude Children's Research Hospital.**

**This helps find cures for children with cancer**

**I'm serious about donating.**

**And I really did give homeless people lollipops.**

**Ted's favorite flavor is cherry.**

**Just thought I'd put that in there.**


	18. It's Your Decision

**Yay! We passed the 100 reviews mark! Let's shoot for 200 now! And St Jude's says thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alice****: In 5...4...3...2...**

**Me****: *stares at computer screen and eyes widen as an e-mail pops up* Noooooooooooooo!!**

**Esme****: Nessa, sweetie, what's wrong?**

**Me****: Stephenie **_**still**_** won't give me Twilight! *sobs***

**Emmett****: Well, at least you still got us.**

**Me****: But you're just imaginary! I don't even own you! I just make you do stuff!**

**Emmett****: Gee, don't **_**I**_** feel special!**

**Me****: Aww, don't feel bad Emmy, I still love you.**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

We didn't go home after the extremely long shopping trip, or was it more of a spree? Either way, we bought _a lot_ of stuff; from furniture, to clothes, to food. Instead, we drove straight to our other house in Seattle to help Perrie get settled in. The house was huge, just like all of our other ones, and I immediately felt bad for leaving Perrie all alone in it. As always, there was a stretch of forest in the backyard. It was isolated from the rest of Seattle, and it looked as if someone had been tending to the yard and garden in the front of the house while we were away.

"Perrie, why don't you just go straight inside, me and Nessie will carry the bags." Alice suggested. She just shrugged and walked into the house, which I noticed was unlocked.

"Here Ness, I'll get the bags out of the car, you drive it around to the garage." She flicked the keys in my direction and I was completely shocked as I caught them.

"Don't you think Edward would get mad?" I asked, staring at the keys in my hand as she walked around to the trunk.

"Edward doesn't have to know." she stated simply.

"And you don't mind me driving your Porsche?" I asked incredulously. She rolled her eyes.

"Just go Ness." I shrugged. She closed the trunk and I shoved the key into the ignition, carefully driving around to the side of the house and pulling into the garage. As I parked the car, I heard Alice and Perrie talking inside the house.

"You don't think he'd be mad at me, do you?" Perrie was asking shakily.

"I'm sure he'd understand." Alice replied soothingly. "It's your life, and your decision."

"But I don't wanna put him through more than he's already gone through." she argued. I sighed. Sometimes she can be _over_-caring. I wish that once she would just do somthing because s_he_ wants to and not care what anyone else thinks.

"Listen Perrie," Alice stated firmly. "This is _your_ life, not his. This is _your_ mortality, not his. This is _your_ decision, not his. And you have the rest of the year to think it through. I shouldn't see the future set in stone until you graduate high school. No deciding until then."

"Okay Alice, I'll think it through. When will Uncle Chris be waking up? Is there time for me to see him again?" she asked eagerly.

"Sorry, he should be waking up any minute. I'm not even sure if Nessie would be allowed back, since she has a heartbeat and blood."

"I'm going." I stated, walking into the house through the side door connected to the garage. "Unless you want me to stay with you, that is." I added, glancing at Perrie, who was sitting on the couch. The house seemed to already be decorated in our usual light colors and completely stocked with furniture and everything. There wasn't even any dust. I wondered about that. Nobody had lived here for decades, who could be dusting it?

"No, you should go. And you can show me what happened when you come back later!" she added happily. I was positive that she was anything but happy, I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that. She was trying to appear happy so as not to make me sad. Again, _way_ too over-caring.

"But of course!" I answered, skipping over to her side to give her a hug. "And I'll be sure to tell him how much you love him." I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Ness," she whispered back, returning the hug. "For everything."

"Come on Alice. Even with your crazy driving, it might take us a little while to get back, and I wanna be there as soon as he wakes up!"

"Well then let's go!" She grabbed my arm and began towing me towards the door.

"Bye Perrie! I'll be back as soon as he leaves for his first hunting trip!" I shouted as I was dragged over the threshold.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that's child abuse." I commented as I was buckling my seatbelt and Alice was speeding down the highway. "Technically I'm still only eight years old."

"Yes! Because _every_ cop will beieve _that_!" she laughed.

"Well they might!" I pouted jokingly.

"Sure, well, anyway, we're here!" she shouted, turning off the car. Wow, I didn't even know this car went that fast! I ran into the house and straight up the stiars to find the entire family in Chris's room, waiting for the transformation to be complete. There was total silence besides the sound of Chris's heartbeat speeding up and his screams of agony filling the room. Nobody even dared to breathe. His heart sped to an unbelievable rate, sounding almost as if it was one single note reverberating throughout the house. Then all sound ceased altogether, including his screams. There was a beat of dead silence, and then his eyes flew open.

**Again, sorry for the shortness, but this chapter was really just filler.**

**Hmmm, this time, for every review I get I think I'll...**

**Give one of my teddy bears to a child in need!**

**I have a lot, and they're all in great condition!**


	19. Awakening

**Disclaimer:**

**If pigs ruled the world, it would be covered in mud.**

**If Edward dyed his hair pink, I would laugh hysterically.**

**If I spat in Rosalie's hair, I would die. (most likely slowly and painfully)**

**If nobody ate meat, everyone would be vegetarians.**

**If the world blew up, I would be sad.**

**If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

He was still recognizable as Chris, only very different. His hair was still jet-black, only a bit longer and much silkier. Of course, he had pale skin and blood-red eyes, which at this moment were extremely confused. He spotted all of us standing there, and jumped out of the bed, pressing his back against the wall, his nostrils flaring and his eyes darting every which way as a hiss escaped his lips. Apparently, he was shocked by his sudden movement. Edward ever-so-casually sidestepped a little so that he was standing in front of me. _Smooth Dad!_ I was still able to see around him though.

"Do you understand what happened?" Carlisle asked, taking a very slow step forward, Emmett and Jasper flanking him on either side.

"I- I think so." he stated, obviously fighting very hard to remain calm. "Everything's so foggy. I remember the pain.... Wait, where's Perrie?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

"She's fine, Chris." I assured, stepping around Edward to the front of the group, causing him to growl quietly. "We're taking care of her. She's in one of our houses in Seattle right now. You're in Forks. She will be taken care of for the next year or so until you can control yourself around humans."

"Renesmee? Wha-what are you?" he asked, his nostrils flaring again as he took in my scent. I smiled. I had forgotten to tell him what I was before.

"I'm only half-Vampire." I answered. "Can I show you what has been going on?" I asked, holding out my hand. "All I have to do is touch my hand to your face." Hesitantly, he took a step forward, closing the distance between us. I showed him everything. About what we are, about Perrie, about our powers, the wolves, everything.

"Wow," he muttered as he pulled away. "Well, that explains the burning in my throat, and why your heart sounds so appealing, but your scent doesn't. _And_ why you smell like wet dog." His nose wrinkled in disgust and I laughed.

"Huh, I wonder if I have any gifts." he mumbled. Alice spoke up next.

"Oh! You do! It's really cool actually. I can't help but wonder what you were like as a human that would give you such a powerful gift." she said absentmindedly as she got lost in thought.

"Well don't just leave us in suspense!" Emmett bellowed. "What's his gift?!"

"He can persuade people." Edward stated, eyes wide in amazement. "Almost take control of their minds and make them do what he wants. It would take a very strong-willed person to be able to deny him."

"Whoa." everyone mumbled, almost in synchronization.

"Well, Ricky always said that I always got my way. I guess it was a little more than I thought." Chris said softly.

"Why don't you try it?" Emmett suggested.

"Okay..." Chris responded unsurely. His face scrunched up in concetration and suddenly Emmett was crawling across the floor like a baby.

"Amazing." Carlisle murmered while everyone else just stared. Suddenly Emmett stopped, standing up and dusting the imaginary dirt off his pants. Of course, there was no dirt because Esme keeps this house spotless.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked, curiosity glinting in his topaz eyes. "What did you feel when that happened?"

"I dunno," he responded, "It was like, I knew what was happening, but I couldn't stop it. But, even weirder, I didn't _want_ to stop it. It's like, I _wanted_ to crawl across the floor all of a sudden." Emmett's eyes suddenly turned darker and a michievious smile that I knew all too well suddenly lit up his face.

"_No_ Emmett." Edward stated firmly, his jaw set and eyes narrowed.

"Aww come on Eddie! You never let me have any fun!" Emmett whined, pouting like a child.

"I said no." Edward stated in his 'that's final' voice. "Now Chris, as Nessie already showed you, we are not like other Vampires. We only feed off of animals." Edward said calmly, obviously trying to change the subject. "Now you must decide if you want to live like us, or go the more traditional route."

Chris seemed baffled. "I thought it would be obvious! I would never hurt a human if I can help it."

"Well Chris," Carlisle took another step forward and extended his hand. "You are more than welcome to join our family if you wish."

Chris held out his hand, taking hold of Carlisle's and shaking it happily. "I would be honored to be a part of your family."

"You should probably go hunting now Chris." Alice said, skipping around everyone to the front. "And then I need to measure you for your new wardrobe."

"Oh! And I need to get a room set up for you!" Esme exclaimed joyously.

Carlisle turned to face the rest of us. "Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Jasper, would you please take Chris out for his first hunting trip? Alice, if you would, please scan the area to ensure that no unlucky human happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rosalie, please take Nessie and inform Perrie about Chris's awakening. And Esme, you and I can get Chris's room set up." All at once, everyone filed out of the room to go about their various tasks, but I stayed behind with Chris.

"Chris, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Nessie, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I promised Perrie that I would tell you that she loves you and misses you. She can't wait to see you again, even though she has to." His face softened and the look on his face was heartbreaking, then it turned confused.

"Why are my eyes all prickly?" he asked, a hand shooting up to his face. I laughed.

"You can't cry anymore. That's sort of like the vampire form of tears."

"Oh. Well, I should probably get hunting before I kill someone." he laughed

"That might be a good idea." I giggled.

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Before I go though, could you tell Perrie something for me?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Of course I will Chris." I responded reassuringly.

"Tell Perrie that, as soon as I can see her again, I will do my best to be there for her. I know that I will never replace Ricky, but I hope that I could be enough to help her through this crazy mess. I hope that me becomming what I am won't change the fact that I'm still her Uncle, and I still want to be there for her, especially because no one else can be. I still love her, and I hope that one day when I see her again, I can tell her that face to face."

**A/N: Ok, I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I have almost-writer's-block or something, but I can't force my chapters to be any longer. Sorry :( Thanks to the people who put up with it anyway!**

**For every review, I will...**

**Donate one of my old books (still in great condition) to the local library!**

**So review!  
I have plenty of books to go around!**

**But I will NEVER donate Twilight!  
Or Romeo and Juliet!**

**No matter how many reviews I get!**


	20. Visions

**Yay! Chapter 20! W00T W00T! Lol! **_**Italics**_** are visions or thoughts. You'll be able to tell which by the context.**

**Disclaimer:**

***Emmett pops up outa nowhere***

**Emmett****: Yo, where am I? And why is it so dark? *flips on light switch to show a blank room***

**Me****: *voice echos out of nowhere and is deep and scary* Emmett Cullen, I have brought you here to do my bidding! You will be free to go **_**after**_** the job is done.**

**Emmett****: And that job is...?**

**Me****: You will tell the world that I do not own Twilight.**

**Emmett****: But didn't you just tell them?**

**Me****: Um...nevermind that! You have to tell them!**

**Emmett****: O...kay...? Vanessa does not own Twilight.**

**Me****: Now you will do it wearing this ballerina outfit! *pink tutu appeares out of nowhere***

**Emmett****: That's it, I'm outa here. *walks out the door that I accidently left unlocked***

***~**_**Alice's Point Of View**_**~***

I stayed behind as everyone went their seperate ways. Carlisle and Esme went shopping for some furniture to put in Chris's new room; I could already tell that it would look _fabulous_! Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Chris went hunting; everything was all clear for them. It was raining today - big surprise - so not many people would be out hiking. Chris would get the hang of hunting pretty quickly. His self control is already very well, though nowhere near as amazing as Bella's. Rosalie and Nessie went to talk to Perrie. She's been very depressed. Maybe I could order her some new clothes to cheer her up. She seems to love fashion almost as much as I do. As I was pondering what to order for her, everything faded out of view and the lighting dimmed to a thin screen in the background. I was used to visions by now, so it didn't startle me. I watched closely as the scene unfolded before me; a possible future.

_I saw Chris. He was approaching our house in Seattle from behind. It was only a few minutes from now judging by his watch. The door was unlocked. He walked in. Perrie was sitting on the couch, curled up in a ball and crying. Nessie hadn't arrived yet obviously. He approached her slowly, holding his breathe. She looked up at him and they both gasped. As he inhaled her scent, he lost control. His muscled tightened and he pounced on her, sinking his teeth into her neck. She didn't have time to scream as he drank her dry. Horrified with himelf, Chris took off through the back door once again. The vision faded away._

As I came back to the present, I whipped out my cell phone, Edward's number already dialing.

"Alice." he spoke. I could hear the wind whipping in the background. He was apparently still running.

"Edward, Chris is going to try to see Perrie. Stop him. He won't be able to control himself." The line went dead and I went back to searching the future, silently praying that it would change. Once again, the lighting faded and another scene unfolded in front of my eyes.

_Edward and Chris were wrestling in the woods, Edward obviously winning. Edward kept trying to convince Chris that seeing Perrie was a bad idea, and Chris kept trying to argue that he could control himself. Edward tackled Chris to the ground and Emmett and Jasper jumped in, pinning him there. The scenery shifted to the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper had their hands on Chris's shoulders as he sat in one of the chairs. Edward walked in, carrying one of the blood bags that were used to feed Nessie when she was a baby. Chris stopped breathing._

_"You have to breathe in order for this to work, Chris." Edward stated coldly. Slowly, Chris inhaled and went crazy, trying to break free from Emmett and Jasper to get to the blood in Edward's hand._

_"Do you still think you are ready to see Perrie?" Edward asked. Chris slowly sank back into his seat, holding his breathe once again, and put his face in his hands, shaking his head slowly._

I called Edward up again.

"Will it work?" he asked, without even saying hello. We were good at things like this; two sentence phone calls.

"Yes." I responded, and the line went dead. I went back to searching the future, this time spreading farther out. I shifted through the more pointless visions - birthday presents, pranks, funny jokes - to the more important things. The light faded again and I was swept into a familiar room, though one that I hadn't visited in years.

_Three darks cloaks were standing in a large, circular room that was extravogantly decorated with expensive jewels and fabrics. I instantly recognized the three vampires in the center. _

_"We have a reason to go, so why shouldn't we?" Caius argued with the others._

_"Patience, brother," Aro urged. "We want to be sure this time. Who informed us of this?"_

_"Aliya" Marcus stated dully._

_"Ah, yes!" Aro whispered. "Our new psychic. And can she be sure? Bring her in." The door to the room opened, and a cloak one shade lighter than the others drifted in._

_"Yes, masters?" she asked in a high, ringing voice, bowing her head. As she lifted her head back up, her hood fell back slightly. She appeared to be a girl of about 15, with medium lenth curly red hair and cold, blood red eyes._

_"Aliya, are you positive about what you previously told us?" Aro asked sweetly._

_"Yes master." she stated._

_"What exactly was your vision?" he asked, holding out his hand. She drifted closer and held out her hand to him. They touched for only a second before Aro pulled away._

_"You are dismissed." he stated, waving her away. As she exited, he turned again to Marcus and Caius._

_"Well brothers, it appears that our dear Cullens have a new addition to their family. And a very powerful one, at that."_

I was snapped out of my vision by the sound of approaching footsteps. One set grew particularly louder and faster before the back door flew open and Edward was in my face, staring deep into my eyes.

"Tell me it isn't true!" he begged, shaking my shoulders. _I'm sorry Edward._ I thought, bowing my head. We both knew what this would mean. The Volturi would come again, Aro would undoubtedly touch one of us - most likely Edward, and they would find out about Perrie. She would die, one way or another. They would also probably try to start a war again to get those of us with special powers. And even worse, now they have their own psychic.

"Do you have to think it so loud?" he snapped. _Sorry._ I thought again.

"Look again, maybe you missed something." he said desperately. "Maybe they've changed their minds." I shook my head. That vision was clear as day. Its definately going to happen. Their minds are made up. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"How long?" he asked hopelessly. I concentrated on the vision, replaying it in my mind. _About three days._

"Are they going to come?" _They haven't decided yet, but this vision will happen in about 70 hours._

"I'll call Carlisle, you get Rosalie and Nessie back here immediately." he stated, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "And don't let them tell Perrie." I pulled out my own cell and dialed Rosalie's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Alice." she stated. Wow, everyone just always seems to know that its me, even though we don't have caller ID. We really should get some though.

"Rose, bring Nessie back. _Now_. Something important just came up. Tell Perrie that we'll contact her, and not to try to contact us. School starts in 2 weeks, tell her to go, not to mention us, and to not do anything stupid or talk to anyone dressed strangely. I'll explain everything later." I hung up and immediately went back to searching the future. Perrie should be fine, but I couldn't see very clearly for anyone else because of the interference Nessie caused. This isn't going to be good. I was concentrating very hard on the future, but in the background I could make out my previous vision with Chris playing out. There's no way that he's going to try to visit Perrie again. As I was swept into another vision, I could hear the door opening as the rest of the family entered.

_It was dark, but I could still see perfectly. Our family, minus Nessie, stood in the backyard. It was a cloudless night and the moon shone brightly as nine dark cloaks floated towards us from out of the woods. From the feeling, this is happening a week from the present. It was slightly blurry around the edges, which meant that the decision wasn't set in stone. For that, I was grateful. Carlisle stepped forward, along with the black cloak in the middle._

_"Carlisle, my old friend. Its a pleasure to see you again." Aro spoke softly, a false smile visible under his black hood._

_"The same to you, Aro." Calisle replied somewhat icily._

_"I'm afraid that there is no time for a trial this time, however. I'm so sorry." he smirked, and then the war began._

**A/N: Dun dun duuuunnnn! I'm so evil! :D OK, so you should be used to my short chapters by now. Ideas about what should happen with the Volt (that's what I call the Volturi) are welcome! I just couldn't write a story this long with this much drama without bringing them in somewhere! And sorry that this chapter was mostly visions, but it was Alice's point of view, and Carlisle had asked her to keep and eye out. Plus, her life pretty much revolves around them anyway. K, so, I'm running out of ideas for what to do. So I'm just gonna ask you **_**very sweetly **_** to review! Please review!**


	21. I'm In

**Disclaimer:**

**If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em.  
If ya can't join 'em, bribe 'em.  
If ya can't bribe 'em, blackmail 'em.  
If ya can't blackmail 'em, kill 'em.  
If ya can't kill 'em, you're screwed**

**Guess I'm screwed, cuz I still don't own Twilight!**

***~**_**Rosalie's Point Of View**_**~***

_Damn! No f****in' way! This is NOT happening again!_ Nessie and I were speeding down the highway back to Forks, and Nessie hadn't said a word the entire ride, surprisingly. I was able to decode Alice's message pretty quickly and put two and two together. There was only one logical explanation: the Volturi were coming back, and not for purely social reasons. _There's absolutely no way that I'm letting them get anywhere near my niece! She's done nothing wrong, unless existing is a crime punishable by death! In which case, we should all be killed, including them! Those a**holes are gonna die this time if I have anything to say about it! And I'll take Aro down first, with his sweet and innocent act! It makes me sick! He should just say the real reason he's here and get it over with instead of trying to cover it up and sugar-coat it! He's here to take an innocent life for no reason other than him being jealous, power-hungry and intimidated! Well I'm not letting him get away with it! Nessie is still part-human, and I'll be damned if she doesn't get to live out her human life! She can still have a somewhat human experience, and the day that's taken from her is the day that I burn in Hell!_ I pulled up in front of the house and didn't even bother pulling into the garage. I just threw open the door and flew inside. Alice was in the middle of another vision.

"No." she whispered. "No! NO! _NO!_ _**NO!**_ _**NO!**_" Her voice rose with each 'no' until she was screaming, her hands grabbing at her hair and her knees shaking so much that I was afraid they would give in at any moment. Edward crumbled to the floor and Bella wrapped her arms around him, murmuring quietly in his ear.

"Alice, honey, what is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked calmly, staring into her eyes.

"They're coming." she stated, her voice dropping to a whisper again. "They're coming, and this time, there's no way around it. They want a war."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, stepping into the center of the family room where everyone was gathered.

"Yes." she said. "And they have a psychic of their own now - Aliya. I don't know how her power works yet, but they seem to know about Chris."

"Well if its a war they want, then its a war they'll get!" Emmett bellowed, punching his fist into the air.

"I agree!" I shouted. "They're just gonna keep coming back until they get what they want, so I say we take them out _now_!"

"Rosalie, maybe we should think this out." Carlisle soothed. "How many of them are coming?"

"Nine." Alice answered. "Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demitri, Jane, Alec, Renata, and their new psychic, Aliya."

"Easy! We can take them!" Jasper laughed. We had all become remarkably better fighters since the almost-war last time. Even Nessie is extremely skilled. It took a lot of persuading to get Edward to allow that.

"And Bella can shield us all from Jane and Alec! It would take two hours tops til they're all firewood!" Emmett added.

"I agree." Edward stated, standing up and wrapping his arm around Bella's waist, pulling her closer to him. "There's no way around this, and its better not to prolong the inevitable."

"If Edward's in, then so am I." Bella said confidently. Chris cleared his throat from the side of the room, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Can I ask, just who _are _ 'they'?" Edward nodded at Nessie, who crossed the room and pressed her hand to his cheek. His eyes went blank for two minutes before she removed her hand and his face became determined.

"I'm in." he stated curtly. Alice was searching the future again during all of this, and when she came back to the present, she gave her answer.

"I'm in too." she said softly. "There's no other way."

"Well, if you're all in, I guess I am too." Nessie whispered, her eyes trained on the floor.

"No. Absolutely not!" Edward yelled. "You can stay with Jacob, but you will _not_ be a part of this fight!"

"Edward, do you _really_ think that the packs won't get involved in this? And anyway, I'm an adult. I can decide for myself if I will help defend my family from the greatest threat in the Vampire world. I _will_ be there to fight." She stuck her chin in the air and crossed her arms defiantly. Emmett let out a low whistle while the rest of us just stared-openmouthed-at Nessie. She had never acted like that before. When she saw our reactions, she continued her speech.

"The Volturi have been screwing up my life since I was under a year old. I've had nightmares about them and almost lost my family and friends to them. If they're going down, I'm going to be there to help. I've learned how to defend myself and how to fight, and also how to use my gift as an offensive weapon. I'm almost as strong as a normal Vampire and can take down anyone who comes at me. We'll have the advantage, so there's a very little chance that I'll get hurt. The Volturi have had this coming for a long time and I _will_ fight."

"I'm with Nessie." I whispered. "All in favor, raise your hand." Everyone's hand went up besides Edward's. He turned to stare at Bella with a look of betrayal, hurt, and shock as her hand slowly lifted.

"She makes a good point." she whispered.

"She does." Edward gave in after a long moment of silence. "And I'll let her fight, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it." He crossed his arms and sulked like a child. I would have found that extremely hilarious, if not for the fact that the moment was so serious.

"Well, its settled then." Carlisle stated. "Nessie, please call Jake to inform the packs of what has happened. Everyone else, we should go hunting and prepare ourselves for their arrival." The pain was evident in his tone and on Esme's face. She hadn't said a word during this entire conversation, and I felt truly sorry for her. It was a slim chance that one of us could die, but it was still a chance, and she was a mother to us in so many real ways. This must be really hard on her. But my mind was made up. Anyone who wants to get to my family goes through _me_ first!

**A/N: Ok, I'm just gonna stop mentioning abut the chapters being short. It's getting pretty annoying, but most of them **_**are**_** going to be short because I can't stretch out an idea when it comes to me. My mind sees the whole picture, not the tiny, unimportant details. So...Review! I need to know how well I did in Rosalie's point of view! And sorry for the colorful vocabulary, but Rose seems like the kinda girl who swears when she's angry. I changed the rating to T because I'm paranoid, and I bleeped out the major swear words. So, how bad did I suck in Rosalie's perspective?!**


	22. La Push

**Disclaimer:  
Ok, so its the 4th of July, and to show my patriotism, I will redo the Pledge of Allegiance for my disclaimer!**

**I pledge allegiance to Stephenie Meyer who wrote the greatest series ever made, and to Edward Cullen, whom we all love, one fan club, under Twilight, with Vampires and Werewolves for all.**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

The world seemed to have flickered out of focus as I seemingly floated up the stairs towards my room. Mere minutes ago, I was at our house in Seattle, happily informing Perrie about Chris's awakening, and now the family was off preparing for war. I fell straight backwards onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling which I'd already memorized. I squinted my eyes closed, praying that when I opened them again, everything would be back to normal, but knowing that it was pointless. Slowly, I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed, pulling out my cell phone and pressing the speed dial button.

"Hello?" Jake's voice rang on the other end.

"Hey Jake." I sighed.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Everything. Can you come over?"

"I'll be there in thirty seconds." And the line went dead. I started counting, and as I reached 29, I heard the front door fly open and Jake's feet pounding on the stairs.

"Nessie!" he called as he burst through my bedroom door. "Nessie, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to me and pulling me into his arms. I laid my head on his bare chest and placed my hand on his cheek, going over everything that he missed. I heard the breath rush out of him as I reached the part about the Volturi.

"Edward's right Nessie." he growled. "You shouldn't fight."

"It doesn't matter if I should, I _will_." I stated.

"Always so stubborn." he whispered.

"Always." I replied with a smirk.

"I guess I should tell Sam and the packs what's going on." he said thoughtfully.

"Can I come too?" I asked. "I haven't seen them in forever, ya know, since I missed that bonfire..." I trailed off, staring up at him hopefully.

"Ugh!" he groaned "You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that!" I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Thanks! We can go as soon as I get dressed! I wanna look cute when I see them again!" I stood up and rushed to my closet, throwing open the double doors in a hurry to get to La Push. I threw on a pair of dark jeans and a Hollister shirt, clipping on a goth chain, just because it looks cute. After slipping on a pair of black Pastrys , I rummaged through a whole section of belts, finally finding my favorite black one with the silver spikes. I put on a bit of eyeliner to complete my rocker look, and was very pleased as I stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring my outfit. I saw Jake come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful." he said softly. I blushed lightly and he smirked, kissing my cheek. "Come on, let's go." I followed him downstairs and out the back door. "You runnin' or ridin'?" he asked as he walked towards the trees.

"Ridin'! Definitely!"

"Sure, sure!" He ran into the woods and came out a minute later as my favorite russet wolf. Jake trotted towards me, that big goofy grin on his face, and I climbed gracefully onto his back, my legs fitting perfectly in the dip between his shoulders. As he took off at his fastest run, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the calming sensation of the wind blowing through my hair, whipping it around my face. I was bombarded by the mixure of scents and sounds of the forest, but I kept my eyes closed. I laughed as I remembered my mom telling me that she used to feel sick when she had her eyes open. When we arrived at the edge of the forest near La Push, I jumped off and ran, not even bothering to wait for Jake. He knows where to find me.

"Hey everybody!" I hollered as I walked through the front door of Sam and Emily's house. Nobody even bothered to knock anymore, since it was more of a headquarters for the packs than a home. There are people coming in and out at all hours of the night as they trade off shifts and settle down for a snack or a nap before heading off on their next patrol. I was instantly swept into a series of warm embraces as I was passed from person to person.

"Nessie!" Seth, who was the first person to get a hold of me, shouted as he crushed me to his chest. Embry was the one to finally pry me out of his arms and pass me off to the rest of the wolves occupying the small house.

"So Ness, I hear you 'n' Jake are finally, ya know, 'goin steady'" Embry remarked, winking slyly. Jake walked in behind me and slapped him upside the head before grabbing my hand and steering me towards the crowded couch. "What'd I do?!" Embry asked rhetorically, rubbing the back of his head and staring around at everyone else, who were smothering their laughter.

"Not tryin to sound mean here Jake, but, uh, why're you here? We thought you'd be chillin with the bloodsuckers for a while. No offense Nessie." Jared said, smiling warmly at me before turning back to Jacob, who looked sort of tense. Just then, Sam walked through the door, his arm wrapped around Emily's waist. Jacob turned to me and gave me a look. I immediately knew what to do. I stood up and walked to Sam, who was leading Emily to the kitchen without so much as a glance towards the living room.

"Sam, can I show you something?" I asked seriously, which immediately put him on alert.

"Sure Nessie." He stopped and motioned for Emily to keep going as he turned around to face me. I pressed my palm to his cheek and replayed everything he needed to know. He was stiff.

"Everybody, outside and phase. _Now_." Awkward and tense murmuring filled the house as both of the packs filed out the door and towards the woods, Jake going along with them. Seconds later, howling erupted around the reservation as the wolves were filled in on what was going on. As I waited for the wolves to come back in, I decided to talk with Emily for a bit. I made my way into the kitchen to find her in the process of making yet another batch of her famous blueberry muffins.

"Hey Nessie," she said as she looked up from her cooking, wiping her cheek and smearing a little flour on it in the process.

"Hey Emily." I greeted, pulling myself up so I was sitting on the counter across from her.

"So what's that all about?" she asked, jerking her head towards the woods where you could still hear some of the guys howling.

"I'm sure Sam will let you know." I said awkwardly, not wanting to be the one to tell her.

"Okay then." She walked around to put the batch of muffins in the oven and then dusted her hands on her apron before turning back to me. "So I hear you and Jake are finally moving forward." She smiled kindly. "I'm so happy for you." I smiled back, knowing that she really meant it.

"Thanks. I was beginning to worry that he'd never feel the same way about me. And then he told me about what happened with my mom..." I trailed off and her smile wavered for a second.

"Don't worry sweetie, its you that he loves. I remember meeting your mom though. When she was human, I mean." Her eyes sort of glazed over as she tried to remember. "She was so worried about Jake. She was actually a lot like you." Emily seemed to come back to the present and her ears suddenly pricked up. That's when I noticed that the howling had stopped. Jake came bursting through the door and ran straight towards me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back towards the door.

"Come on Nessie! We need to go! Now!"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! I gotta help out with the BBQ and wasn't able to write for long! Anyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie!**


	23. More Bad News

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but my life just took a left turn down crazy street. Yes- believe it or not - I do have a life outside of fanfiction. Granted, its a very **_**boring**_** life, but its still a life. **

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer is not intended to offend anyone in any way.**

**Warning****: Do not read this disclaimer if you have; high blood pressure, diabetes, asthma, a tendency to over-react or hyperventilate, are on medication that causes you to be drowsy and/or hyper, are clinically depressed, have a tendency to sleep at some point within a twenty-hour hour period, or are just plain weird. I do not own Twilight.**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

"Jacob! What's going on?!" I asked as I was dragged out of the house and towards the forest. He didn't answer. He just continued to pull on my arm, towing me deeper and deeper into the trees, the tremors in his body increasing the entire time. When we were about a mile into the woods, his body imploded, and the giant wolf was standing in front of me, scraps of clothing littering the ground around us. He took off in the direction of my home, and I knew that I needed to follow him, if for nothing else, just to be sure that he was okay. There was no way that he would be acting like this unless something serious was going on, which means that I have a right to be there to find out what it is.

"_Jacob_!" Edward came running, meeting us about half-way between the door and the edge of the woods. "Jacob! Please _please_ tell me that this isn't true!"

"Uh, Edward, don't wanna sound rude here, but..._What the heck happened?!?!?!_" I shouted as Edward was staring into the wolf's eyes, looking like he wanted nothing more than to be able to faint. Quil came limping out from the surrounding trees and very pointedly looked at Edward.

"Nessie, look away." Edward commanded. I did as I was told and felt the shiver in the air as the two boys phased back to their human selves. By then, the rest of the family had trotted out to see what was going on, even Chris.

"You can look now Ness." Quil's voice rang out. I turned back around and Jacob was by my side, his expression torn. Quil was much calmer.

"Sam's pack doesn't wanna get involved." he spoke clearly. "He said that this isn't his fight, and that you breached the treaty. Chris didn't choose like Bella did. They don't want some newborn running around Washington. They want you to leave, or they _will_ start a fight. They have a right to."

"_They_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Does that mean that _your_ pack is gonna help us?" I looked first at Quil, and then at Jacob.

"Well _duh!_" Quil stated, rolling his eyes. "Right Jake?" He asked, punching Jake in the arm.

"Of course _I'll_ fight, but the rest of you won't." He said firmly, staring at Quil intently. Quil was taken aback.

"But...but Jacob! Man! Come on! You wouldn't really make us sit out, would ya?" he complained.

"This isn't your fight. I'm fighting because this"- he waved his hand in our direction -"is my family as much as the rest of La Push is. Maybe more now that Billy died. I'm fighting for my family. You want to fight just for the hell of it and I'm not going to allow you to put yourself in danger for some childish game. You're sitting out, and that's an order." He crossed his arms and stared at Quil with an expression that said 'I-dare-you-to-try-to-go-against-me!'. Damn! I love it when he acts all macho and Alpha-y! Edward cleared his throat and I blushed, looking down at my shoes. Wow, Alice is gonna kill me. I got dirt on my Pastrys. Well, they _are_ black.... Quil groaned and took off towards the trees again, and everyone turned to look at Jacob, who had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples. Wow, he's really over-stressed. He needs a vacation.

"Soooo....I got up to the part where only Jacob's fighting with us. Anything else we need to know?" Bella asked.

"I think you left out the part where the pack wants you to move or they start a war of their own." Jacob pointed out, not opening his eyes or moving his fingers from the side of his head.

"Then I guess we have no choice." Carlisle stated from his spot by the door.

"Alice, are you _sure_ the Volturi won't change their minds?" Edward asked hopelessly.

"I'm positive, Edward. There's nothing we can do. We have to fight the Volturi, and then we have to move from Forks." Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I could practically hear what he was thinking by the expression on his face. _This is the beginning of the end._

"I'm moving with you." Jacob spoke up suddenly after a very tense and awkward silence. "Someone else can take over the pack or they could merge with Sam again, but I'm going with you."

"Jacob, are you sure?" Carlisle asked. "You'll never be able to find a home like this again. Nobody else will ever be able to know the real you like your pack brothers do. You will be giving up more than you realize."

"I have everything I need right here." Jacob stated, gazing into my eyes, and then looking around at the rest of the family.

"Well then welcome to the family Jacob." Edward stepped forward, his hand outstretched. Jake took it and shook it loosly before letting go and grabbing a hold of mine.

"Here's an idea." Rosalie said. "How about we build him a dog house in the back yard!" She plugged her nose and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded. "That is no way for you to treat a member of our family!" She just snorted, but didn't say anything more. "Jacob," Esme continued. "Whether you considered yourself one of us or not, we have always thought of you as a part of our family." She smiled sweetly and embraced Jake in a hug, which he returned gratefully.

"Thank you everyone." he said when Esme released him.

"Are we going to gather up people like we did last time?" Emmet asked, obviously excited about the fight. He looked almost giddy.

"No, this time a war is inevitable, and I am not going to invite people here to die." Carlisle said. "It would not be fair to them."

"So we're just going to face this Volturi alone?" Chris asked, a bit disturbed.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we can take them." Jasper assured. "And I'll teach you how to fight, if you'd like."

"Uh, sure, why not?" Chris replied.

"I think we could all use a refresher course." I suggested. Everybody agreed and gathered into a loose circle, preparing for everything that was to come. No matter what happened, we wouldn't be facing it alone.

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending, but this is where I had to stop. Reviewers get an e-hug! Love you all!**

**~Nessa**


	24. Waiting

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers! Before moving on to the story I have some things to say. First, I am very happy to post this chapter and I have no idea why! Next, my BFFLAWCAI Perrie just posted her first fanfiction and I'm gonna be the Beta! However, there will probably still be some mistakes in there so feel free to point them out to her. And also feel free to give her recommendations about how to improve her grammar, word choice, etc. She could use some constructive criticism. It has an awesome storyline to it and she is both excited and nervous about having her first fanfiction up for the entire world to read, so please read and review! Its called 'New To The Family' by Perriewinkle. Check it out after you read this chapter! Sorry about the long author's note, now on to the funny disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Never stick your finger in the toaster.**

**Never drop said toaster in the bathtub while taking a bath.**

**Never attempt to stop a chainsaw with your hand.**

**Never attept to shave with said chainsaw.**

**Never try to put out a fire with gasoline.**

**And never claim to own something you don't, 'cause I'm not. I do not own Twilight.**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

We trained for hours on end to prepare for the Volturi's arrival, and Chris became much more powerful with his talent combined with his newborn strength and new fighting techniques. Edward teamed up with Jake to start a 'Let's-try-to-talk-Nessie-out-of-fighting' campaign. Thankfully, Bella was on my side, since she knew what it felt like to be left behind when you're the main reason for the fight in the first place. Since Jacob is still (hilariously) afraid of Bella, he stopped nagging me about it. However, Edward still refused to give up.

"Nessie, you know you can still back out." he pressed as I sat in front of the mirror in my closet, Alice and Rosalie swarming around me doing various things to my hair and face that I didn't bother to pay attention to. I've learned that its best not to know what's going on. "They won't be here for another four hours, its not too late for you to go stay with Charlie, or maybe Rachel or Emily."

"Edward!" I groaned. "I _want_ to fight! There's no way you can talk me out of this!"

"What if I bought you-" I cut him off. This was getting a little out of hand.

"_No_, Edward! I don't want a bowling alley, or an ice-skating rink, or a ballet studio! I don't want a house in Hawaii, or a yacht, or an amusement park in the back yard, or whatever other ridiculous unnecessary thing pops into your mind next! I want to kill the monsters that made my life miserable since the day I was born! I want to live a peaceful existence with the ones I love or die trying!" His expression turned pained and I instantly regretted mentioning the fact that I could die. "Daddy, I didn't mean it like that!" I pleaded. "I'll be fine! Really!"

"Nessie, honey, you can't be sure about that." He met my gaze, his topaz eyes burning with emotion. "I only want what's best for you, and you know that. I want to give you the world on a silver platter. I want to give you every single thing that you want, anything that would make you in any way happy. That is why this is so hard for me. What you want now isn't something that I can just buy for you. It goes against every single one of my instincts to allow you to fight."

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you. Really, I am. But this is something that I have to do. For me."

"I know sweetie." he sighed. "I just wish it were otherwise." Edward stood up and kissed my forehead before walking out of the closet, leaving me to suffer Rosalie and Alice alone.

"So Rose, if we put her hair up like this"-Alice twisted my hair up above my head in a very uncomfortable way-"then it won't be getting in her way as she fights and most likely wouldn't be coming out." Rosalie pondered that for a moment, studying my hair from all different angles.

"Yes, you're right, but if we put it up like _this_"-Rosalie took my hair and began twisting, turning, and pulling it in all different directions-"then it would still stay out of her way and not come out, but it would also keep her cool and totally match that outfit that we picked out for her." Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"Omg! You're so right! Keep it just like that! I'm going to spray it!" She grabbed a can of hairspray from beside her and began covering me in the cool mist. By the time she was done, I was so sticky that I felt like I'd been rolling around in super glue. "Come on Ness, stand up so we can get you dressed."

"Alice!" I whined. "I can dress myself!"

"Just let us have our fun!" she pouted. I sighed. She always wins when she pouts.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes as they dragged me deeper into the closet to another rack of clothes. From behind it she pulled out the most adorable outfit I've ever seen. It was a tight black spaghtetti strap tank top that looked like it would cut off mid-midriff and a short black skort (skirt with shorts underneath) that cut off mid thigh. Rosalie pulled out a pair of knee-high laced high heeled black boots.

"Every part of this outfit is totally breathable and you can move easily so you won't be at all uncomfortable while you're kicking Volturi butt!" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice and Rose started smothering me as they ripped off my clothes and shoved the outfit onto me as I wiggled and squirmed, trying to find a way to make this experience more bearable. When they were finally done with the outfit, they put some finishing touches on the makeup before turning me around to look in the mirror. I was stunning! My hair was piled on top of my head in an elegant twist, but was just loose enough to look somewhat casual. A small chunk hung in my face, which was covered in makeup, though you'd never know. I was only wearing eyeliner, some mascara and eyeshadow, with just a small bit of lip gloss. As my eyes moved over my body, I noticed just how wonderful the outfit was. It went great with my skin tone, and was easily breathable, although it looked tight and uncomfortable. It hugged all of my curves, although I was able to move in it easily. They were miracle workers!

"Thank you so much! I love it!" I squealed, hugging them both tightly. They laughed before pulling away. Alice smoothed down my shirt.

"Don't forget your locket." she reminded me. Oh, right, I had taken it off before the training session.

"Thanks, I forgot." I ran back over to the vanity and picked it up gently, carefully clasping it around my neck. Now I was completely ready. There were only two hours left before the Volturi arrived and I found myself antsy and with nothing to do. Everyone else had decided to take off hunting for the remaining time, but I had to stay behind with Alice and Rosalie.

I walked back into my bedroom and plopped down on my bed, picking up my guitar and strumming it aimlessly as I waited for time to pass. I zoned out as my fingers struck the cords of the instrument, and my thoughts took over. There was so much to think about! In a normal situation (if this could ever be classified as _normal_), the first thing on someone's mind would be the upcoming battle. That was not the case with me.

The first thing on my mind was Jacob.

_My_ Jacob.

I kept picturing his face in my mind - his smile, his eyes. The way they glaze over when I show him my thoughts, and then he starts laughing when its something funny or pointless. It was just so hard to believe that he could possibly feel the same way about me, even though he imprinted on me.

My thoughts turned to the kiss. The memory of his soft warm lips against mine overwhelmed me, causing a warm tingly feeling to spread throughout me, almost as if I had just drank a cup of hot chocolate, only much better. My mind then turned to the feeling of his strong arms as they wrapped around my waist, leaving me feeling safe and secure. Next was the sound of his voice as he told me he loved me, and, even better, was _in_ love with me. My thoughts then carried me to right before the training session. Jacob didn't only love me, he loved the whole family. He said that they were just as much _his_ family, and that he would fight to defend us. He was brave and determined. He didn't want the others to fight, since it wasn't their battle. He was logical and caring. He didn't want me to fight. He was loving. He's letting me fight anyway. He is understanding. What did I ever do to deserve such an angel? Someone so perfect surely couldn't be possible. But I had known Jake my whole life, and that was who he is. He is perfect. And he is all mine.

As I came back from my reverie, I noticed that I was not alone. Alice and Rosalie were standing in the corner of the room, applauding.

"Nessie! That was so beautiful!" Alice chirped, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Really, that was!" Rosalie agreed, coming over and sitting on the bed beside me, followed closely by Alice. "What were you thinking about as you played that?"

"Jake." I stated simply.

"Well then missy, you've just written yourself a lullaby for Jake." Alice declared.

"Really? I wasn't even paying attention to what I was playing!"

"Duh! That's how lullabies work!" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Huh, well, I guess I have then." Alice's eyes glazed over before she jumped off the bed.

"Come on! They'll be back in thirty seconds!" Rosalie and I raced down the stairs after the little pixie to greet the family as they returned from their hunting trip.

"Nessie!" Jake came running in just after the rest of the family and swiped me into one of his famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Hi Jake!" I smiled as memories of his lullaby washed over me and I was suddenly jerked out of his arms and into my father's.

"Can I hear it?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Uh, sure. Hey everybody, come up to my room. I want you all to hear this!" I hollered, breaking up the happy reunions between Emmett and Rose, and Alice and Jasper. "Of course, they'll hear it anyways, but they might as well be there." I mumbled. Emmett laughed and clapped me on the back happily.

"Oooh! It's so beautiful! Come on people!!!" Alice rushed, pushing Jasper towards the stairs. "Oh Jazzy, you're gonna be so proud of her. You too Edward!" she just kept rambling on, but I tuned her out, grabbing a hold of Jacob's hand and walking with him up the stairs and into my room. I pushed past my family to sit on my bed, and picked up my guitar. It was totally silent as people waited for me to start. But I couldn't just play it like any other song.

"Jake, can you come sit next to me?" I asked. He shrugged and pushed past my family to plop down beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I wrote this for you Jacob. Well, actually, I wrote this while _thinking_ about you, and that's how Alice says lullabies are written. So...I guess this is your lullaby." I was quiet then, and began to play. There was a sharp intake of breath, which I'd become accustomed to, and then all was silent. This was the first time I had ever played my guitar and actually meant for someone to hear it. The song drifted to a close, and Jacob's lips were on mine in an instant, his arms wrapping around me as he pulled me closer to him. Someone *coughEmmettcough* cleared their throught loudly, and Jacob pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine, gasping for breath.

"I loved it." he panted.

"Me too." Edward said, coming closer and giving me an awkward hug. Awkward, because Jacob still had his arms around me.

"Ugh! Too many emotions!" Jasper complained. "But Alice was right, of course. I am very proud of you Nessie, and so is Edward." I blushed as I turned back to Jake, who smiled adoringly at me. My breath caught in my throat.

"Yeah, well, as heart warming as watching these two make goo-goo eyes at each other is," Emmett interupted. "I'm pretty sure we have a fight to be to in, like, one minute?" He turned and looked at Alice, who nodded. Jake and I stood, trotting after the rest of my family down the stairs and out the back door. I reached out and held Jacob's hand. We were standing in the back, so Alice would be able to see what's going to happen.

"I love you Jake." I whispered, kissing him gently.

"I love you too Nessie." he replied, his voice thick with emotion. Then we turned our heads to the trees to watch as the line of black cloaks advanced from the darkness.

**A/N: Hey! A longer chapter! Maybe I'm starting to get over this writers block thing! Sorry for the cliffy! (maybe ;D) Reviewers get a link to a totally hot picture of either Taylor Lautner *swoon* or Robert Pattinson, their choice! Both pics are totally hot! They've both been working out! And if I happen to have a guy reviewer, I can send you either Nikki Reed (Rosalie) or Ashley Greene (Alice). Both are models! And if you're a girl reading this and don't know who Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson is, you need medical attention a.s.a.p.! But, just in case, Taylor is Jacob and Robert is Edward!**


	25. Attack!

**Disclaimer:**

**Random Facts;**

**Your brain is 80 percent water.**

**You are more likely to get attacked by a cow than a shark.**

**When your face flushes, the lining of your stomach turns red too.**

**Walt Disney, the creator of Mickey Mouse, was scared of mice.**

**Venus is the only planet that rotates clockwise.**

**To burn off one plain M&M candy, you need to walk the full length of a football field.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

I recognized them immediately. I had seen them almost every night in my nightmares. First came Aro, Cauis and Marcus. I liked Marcus for some reason. Probably because he voted for me to live. Following close behind Aro was the woman that I had later learned was named Renata. Next came Jane and Alec, Felix and Demitri walking on either side of them. Walking at Aro's right hand was a girl that I had never seen before, with meduim curly red hair and a giant smirk. I could only assume her to be Aliya, the new psychic. Aro glided forward and held out his hand.

"Carlsile, my old friend! How nice to see you again!" he spoke cheerfully. When Carlisle did not respond, he lowered his hand slowly and frowned. "Such rudeness when greeting a friend? What is the cause of this?"

"You know very well the cause." Carlisle spoke through tight lips.

"Ah, yes, well, we have our reasons." Aro said softly.

"You have no reasons, only desires you wish to fulfill and a cause to approach us." Carlisle replied icily.

"Carlisle, dear friend, you know that I have no wish to harm you."

"Lies!" Edward spat. "I know the reason you came! And you should know that you will only succeed in destroying yourselves!"

"Keep your 'son' in check, Carlisle, or I shall deal with him myself!" Caius snarled.

"I'd like to see you try!" he growled, crouching low to prepare for the oncoming fight. Bella placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, anger glinting in his eyes, before he straightened up slowly. Aliya froze in place and her eyes snapped closed. She looked like a statue. A slow smile appeared on Edward's lips as he whispered.

"She is immobile when she has visions, and she cannot control when she has them. She also only sees what will definately happen."

"Thank you for sharing how my dear Aliya's gift works." Aro said in mock gratitude.

"Can we cut all of this unnecessary chatter and get straight to the fight?" Caius snapped irritably. Jasper growled and crouched in front of Alice.

"I second that motion!"

"Aro, you have lied to me." Marcus stated, showing the first real emotions that I've ever seen him express-- shock and anger. "You promised that we would not fight unless necessary. That we would just try to convince them to join us and leave if they refused. I will not participate in this fight."

"Marcus!" Aro exclaimed, surprised. "Do you not see why we must fight?!"

"I do see your side, Aro, and only yours." replied Marcus coldly. "I see the greed and fear. You no longer wish for the well-being of our kind, or keeping our existence secret. You only wish to remain in power and have control. I am through with it. I no longer wish to stay with the Volturi. I will leave as I should have done many years ago with my precious Didyme." I was shocked speechless. Marcus was leaving the Volturi!

"Marcus." Aro said sadly. "I am very hurt that you feel this way. Of course, I shall allow you to go, but know that you are welcome to return whenever you please."

"That will not be any time soon." Marcus glared at Aro before turning around to head back into the forest.

"Marcus, wait!" Edward yelled. He turned around and looked at Edward curiously. "You should know the truth about Didyme."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked warily, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Aro's eyes widened in what could only be described as pure fear.

"Your dear friend Aro killed Didyme to keep you from leaving his ranks. He found your gift much more useful than hers and did not want to lose you, for it could hurt his chances in rising to power." Edward stated this monotonously, as if he were reading it out of a book. Marcus turned to Aro, his eyes blazing.

"Is that true Aro?! Did you kill my mate, your own _sister_, in your crazy desire for world domination?! Were you so power-hungry that you couldn't see the pain that you caused me, much less feel pain yourself at the loss of your sister?! I knew that you were greedy, but I never imagined you capable of such a hideous crime! Are you really _that heartless_?!"

"Marcus, you must understand-"

"No Aro! No matter how hard you try, I will _never_ understand how such a foul creature as yourself could ever walk the face of this planet! How someone as cruel as you can put on that phony smile every day and pretend to distribute justice throughout the covens, all the while burning with greed and jealousy! I will never understand your desire to rule the vampire world when you need Chelsea just to keep order among your guard! And I will never understand how you were born without a heart!" Marcus paused to glare at Aro with pure hatred, his lip curling back over his teeth.

"Marcus, I will not deny the deed that I have done, and I will not claim to be proud of it." Aro stated calmly.

"Carlisle." Marcus said, turning away from Aro and not responding to his previous statement. "Is there room in your coven for one more? I will embrace your lifestyle and fight with you against the threat that Aro has presented, in an unachievable attempt to make up for the trouble that I have helped him cause you."

"Of course you can join us Marcus. I have known that you have a good heart since the moment that I met you, and would be grateful to have you with us. Welcome, old friend." Calisle stepped forward and embraced Marcus in a hug, shaking his hand as he pulled away. Marcus stood right in the front next to Carlisle, readying himself to kill the man he had spent the last few centuries with.

"I am afraid that, since you have picked your side, I will have to kill you too brother." Aro said sadly.

"Never call me that!" Marcus growled. "I am _not _ your brother! I _could_ have been, but you have ruined all chances of that!"

"Can we just get on with it?!" snapped Caius. Aro sighed.

"Fine. Attack!" With that, all eight that was left of the Voturi charged. The fighting went as so; Alice and Aliya were circling each other, Bella was tearing apart Renata, Marcus was beating Aro to a pile of pebbles, Edward was shredding Jane, Jasper was ripping apart Alec, Jake and I were taking Demitri, Emmett was wrestling with Felix, Rosalie was chiding Emmett for playing around and jumped in to end it quicker, Esme was rushing around ensuring that all of her children were okay, and Carlisle was, very reluctantly, ripping apart Caius with the help of Chris. The fighting only lasted for a few minutes, and the only one who got hurt was Emmett. Although, that doesn't really count since it was Rosalie who hurt him. The rest of us only had a few tears in our clothing at most. By the time all of the pieces were piled into the flames, Jacob had phased back and everyone was sitting in a circle around the large fire emitting the thick purple smoke.

"Renesmee, it is nice to see that you have grown into a beautiful young woman since we last met." Marcus smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Marcus." I replied sincerely. "For everything. Including saving my life eight years ago."

"They had no reason to kill you Renesmee." he said seriously. "You were only a tool they used to come here and take what they wanted. They were going to find a way to come anyway, and that woman - Irina, she gave them a reason." I nodded silently, remembering the woman who's death I caused.

"It was not your fault, Nessie." said Edward softly.

"Yes it was." _And do not try to tell me otherwise!_ I added on, not really in the mood for this argument again.

"_Nessie_." Marcus murmured. "Is that what they call you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, my name's kind of a mouthful." He laughed freely at that. I had never seen him so open!

"So Marcus, you are going to try our vegetarian lifestyle?" Esme asked.

"I will try. How hard could it be?"

"You have no idea." the entire family answered at the same time, myself included. Even being a half-breed, its hard to resist the temptation of human blood. He pondered that for a moment before shrugging.

"Oh! Is this your mate, Nessie?" he asked, gesturing at Jacob and winking suggestively.

"In a way, I suppose you could call him that." I said, smiling up at Jake.

"He is also one of the shape-shifters, is he not?"

"Yes, and not just _any_ shape-shifter. He's the _Alpha_!" I declared proudly. Jake blushed a little and looked away into the fire.

"Alpha! Well, that is a very high position. You should be proud." he said to Jake.

"Yes, but I will not be Alpha for long." mumbled Jacob, staring into the thick haze of purple smoke. "We have to move or the other pack will attack. We are divided into two packs, you see."

"I do see. Well, life moves on, and you just have to move along with it." Marcus advised. "And this is your new addition?" he asked, pointing at Chris.

"Yes. My name is Chris." he stated.

"From what I understand, you are very powerful." Marcus said gravely.

"I suppose." Chris shrugged.

"Be very careful with that. There will be those who envy and desire one with your talents."

"I kinda figured that out on my own, thanks!" Chris laughed. Marcus joined him.

"Yes, I suppose you have."

"Well, come on Marcus! I have to get you measured for your new wardrobe! You can't walk around in that black cloak for the rest of eternity!" exclaimed Alice, jumping up and pulling on Marcus's arm.

"I see you haven't changed one bit, Alice!" Marcus laughed, standing up and following her into the house. Everyone else then stood and departed, going about their various activities as if what happened today was nothing more than a long repressed memory.

**A/N: So, who read Perrie's story 'New To The Family'? Wasn't it awesome?! Anywho, another twist, right?! Yeah, well, I knew Marcus could never fight, and I hated him not knowing who killed Didyme! (plus, I love him too much to let him die :D) Review please! Only a few more chapters before I end the story!**


	26. Perrie's Decision

**Disclaimer:**

**5 things about me;**

**I've been cooking since I was six**

**I've never been kissed**

**I'd rather sit in a corner and read than go to a party**

**I only own **_**one**_** dress (and that's from my eighth grade prom)**

**I do not own Twilight**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

Things finally seemed to be looking up for me and my family. We moved to Tacoma, which was a city right around the Seattle area, so we could keep a close eye on Perrie as she finished off high school. We were very careful with Chris and Marcus, taking them hunting at least twice a week. Perrie graduated right around the time that Chris's newborn stage seemed to be wearing off, so we allowed him to hide in the bushes to watch her get her diploma. He was very grateful for that. Jake had left Leah in charge of his pack, and she agreed immediately. She had decided that she would remain single forever unless she imprinted, which left her with a lot of free time and dedication to the pack. Marcus seemed to get the hang of vegetarianism pretty quickly, so we agreed that he could come with us to visit Perrie. It was time for her decision.

I knocked on the door before walking in-- Alice, Carlisle and Marcus trailing behind me. Chris refused to come, saying that he didn't want to take the chance in case he wasn't able to control himself. He went hunting with Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Esme instead.

"Perrie?" I yelled, looking around at the seemingly empty house.

"In here!" she called from one of the rooms down the hall. I followed her scent and the sound of her voice to a closed door, opening it carefully to find her sitting on the bed, clothes thrown every which way. "Help me Nessie!" she exclaimed, not looking up. "I can't decide which ones to get rid of!" I laughed, but Alice walked over to her seriously, studying the pile of clothes in front of her.

"These." she stated, picking up some random shirts and skirts, tossing them to the side. Perrie sighed in relief, wiping the back of her hand across a thin layer of sweat that had built up on her forehead.

"Thanks Alice." Perrie said gratefully, pulling the little pixie in for a hug.

"No hug for Nessie?" I pouted, skipping over to Perrie and pulling her into my arms. She hugged me back fiercly.

"Have you decided?" I asked her as I pulled away. She nodded slowly, before glacing towards the door. Her eyes rested on Marcus and she froze, as did he. Her heart started beating erratically. He stopped breathing.

"Who're you?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"Marcus. And I assume you are Perrie?" She nodded limply, her eyes never leaving him.

"I knew it!" Alice whispered triumphantly.

"You certainly did." Carlisle agreed quietly.

"You knew what?" I asked.

"I've only seen this once before." Carlise stated.

"Where?"

"Edward and Bella." both him and Alice said together. I was shocked. Both Marcus and Perrie looked over at us, before turning back to each other.

"I've decided." Perrie declared, staring into Marcus's eyes. "Change me."

"You are sure?" Carlisle asked worriedly. "This is something you may regret later, and can never undo."

"Change me." Perrie repeated stubbornly.

"She's sure, Carlisle." Alice said, her eyes glazing over. "They will be very happy together, and she will help him heal from Didyme."

"Okay, would you like to do this back at our house, or would you prefer to wait a while...?" I asked hesitantly.

"We can go back to your house now and do it right away." she said determinedly.

"If you're sure..." Carlisle sighed. We walked out of the house to Carlisle's Mercedes, everyone getting in. We were pulling into the garage minutes later. When Perrie walked into the house, Marcus at her side, Jasper cheered.

"Yes! You owe me three hundred bucks Emmet!" he hollered, punching his fists in the air. Emmett frowned, crossing his arms.

"It was a stupid bet anyway." he mumbled.

"You should know by now. Never bet against Alice!" Jasper laughed, collecting his money from Emmett.

Carlisle led Perrie and Marcus up the stairs to a room that was completely empty except for a bed and some chairs next to it. He motioned for Perrie to lay down, and she did so.

"I will ask only once more, are you sure?" he asked, as he kneeled down beside her. She looked up at Marcus, her eyes shining.

"Yes." With that, Carlisle sunk his teeth into her neck, and the screaming began.

**A/N: Short chapter :( And another twist! Haha! Bet ya didn't see **_**that**_** coming! :P Review! Two more chapters tops!**


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**

**People said we would never fly, and now we have airplanes**

**People said the world was flat, and now we know its round**

**People said women would never be able to vote, and now they can**

**People said I would never own Twilight, and I still don't.**

**Three outa four ain't bad.**

***~**_**Renesmee's Point Of View**_**~***

Marcus stayed by Perrie's side, holding her hand throughout her entire transformation. When it was over, she became a vegetarian as well. She had no power that we were aware of, but she might discover it later.

Without the Volturi, the Vampire world seemed to go crazy, so we gathered all of the covens we could find in a remote area in South America. Somehow, everything seemed to get twisted back around to Carlisle. In a unanimous decision, the people elected Carlisle, Edward, and Marcus to lead their new government. It wouldn't be a tyranny, but more of a democracy. They would not have a guard, but they would have us if they needed to travel too far. When they became the new leaders, almost everyone became a vegetarian. Its very rare to run into a traditional vampire anymore. Carlisle, Edward and Marcus moved in to the Volturi's old castle, Esme, Bella and Perrie going with them. The rest of us visit often, but I still miss them.

Everyone seemed to have gone their seperate ways, though we still keep in close touch. Emmett and Rosalie went off to college, earning degrees in various subjects. Alice and Jasper are traveling with Peter and Charlotte, helping them in their struggle to become vegetarians. Jake and I got married after two years, and of course Alice had an extravogant wedding, and invited both of the packs, their imprints, and the elders to the ceremony. Sam's pack had been taken over by Embry once Emily had her first baby, which she named Jacob. Seth imprinted on a girl he met in college, and they are happily engaged. Everything seemed to be going well back in La Push.

Chris ended up finding a mate, whom none of us would have expected. He and Tanya got together during one of our visits to Denali, and he moved in with them soon after. Everyone meets up in Volterra at least once a month to catch up with each other, but that can seem like a very long time, even to an immortal.

***********************************************************************

I walked the halls of the castle, checking all of the rooms for my father. There were many interesting things in this old building; things you never see outside of books and movies. I finally found him in an old library, staring into the fire that was burning brightly in the fireplace. He does this often when he's thinking. He turned around when he heard the door open, and smiled as he saw me walk through. I walked briskly across the room and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry daddy." I whispered. "I don't hate you."

**A/N: Aww! Happy endings for all! There will be one more chapter, the song that Burning Cross wrote just for this story! After that, its over :( And there it goes! The first multi-chapter fanfic I've ever written and completed! Review please! And let me know if I left some loose ends or things you don't understand! I've had some people say they don't understand why Nessie said 'I don't hate you.' Well, remember way back in chapter two when Edward first punished her? And she said I hate you? And in chapter three where Edward was crying and everything? Yeah, forgot about that, didn't ya?! Well, I didn't! And I thought this ending was very sweet! Please review!**


	28. Screaming For You

**Hey again my lovely readers! So, the story is over, but Burning Cross wrote a song specifically for this story, and I'm going to share the lyrics with you. They got to choose what they wanted to write it about, and, holding true to their style of music, they chose to write about what Perrie must have been feeling after her father died. Figures. Anything in () means that its an echo or in the background, and the ...s mean that it's holding the note for an incredibly long time. Enjoy! Please review the song too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Burning Cross does.**

**Screaming for you**

**Line 1:** I've never felt so empty

I've never been so alone (so alone)

These walls around me are closing in

And my heart has turned to stone

They say these wounds will heal

They say that life goes on

But is that even possible?

Can there be life with you gone?

**Chorus: **Barely living

Barely breathing

Check my pulse

My heart's still beating (nope, still alive)

Thoughts are running

Tears are streaming

Can't anybody

Hear my screaming? (screaming for you)

**Line 2: **I call out your name

And I get no reply

My throat goes numb

As I curse out the sky

I turn my back on the world

On my so-called 'friends'

I've turned away from life itself

Since yours had to end

**Chorus: **Barely living

Barely breathing

Check my pulse

My heart's still beating (nope, still alive)

Thoughts are running

Tears are streaming

Can't anybody

Hear my screaming? (screaming for you)

**Bridge: **Screaming out for you

I feel your presence all around

Cursing God above

Yet I never make a sound

I feel you in my veins

Somehow you're always there

Keeping me from drowning

In this sea of despair

Let...me...drown...!

Barely living!

Barely breathing!

Barely living!  
Barely breathing!

**Chorus:** Barely living

Barely breathing

Check my pulse

My heart's still beating (nope, still alive)

Thoughts are running

Tears are streaming

Can't anybody

Hear my screaming? (screaming for you)

Barely living

Barely breathing

Check my pulse

My heart's still beating (nope, still alive)

Still... a...live....!

**Closing line:** Screaming for you

Crying out your name

My miserable life

Will never be the same

I'm screa...ming... for... you...!

-By Burning Cross

**A/N: Like it? Aren't they awesome?! I know some of you want them to post on youtube, and I keep talking to them about it, but they don't think they're ready yet. *rolls eyes* I'll keep trying though, and you keep reviewing!**

_**PLEASE READ!!!**_**: I am sad to inform you that I must take a break from fanfiction. I am training my BFFLAWCAI Perrie/Prongs/Katie to write fanfiction and follow in my footsteps, so be sure to check out her stories. Her screenname is Perriewinkle. I am not happy that I have to stop, but, if you want, I can post some regular short stories under Twlight fanfiction for you all to read. I'm very sorry ImaginationOnPaper, Too Too, i pick emmett-my teddy bear, KenziCullen, TwilightFanpireFreak, Kayla Swan Hale-Cullen, pbwitbeck, carosparrow, and my other loyal reviewers! I will miss you all! And I am very sad that I was never able to reach the 200 review mark ;(**


	29. Special Treat!

**Okay, so this story is supposed to be finished, but I decided to reward everyone with this idea. This is the phone call from Nessie to Jake in chapter nine, but in Jacob's point of view.**

***~**_**Jacob's Point Of View**_**~***

I knew that it was useless. The storm was so bad that it washed away all traces of her scent, but I couldn't stop myself from sniffing all over, hoping to catch a whiff of my sweet Renesmee. My paws scratched at the dirt in frustration and self-hatred as I realized what I had done to my precious Nessie. I could only imagine what she must think of me now. As I phased back into my human form to report back to the Cullens, I felt something tickle my leg. I looked down and noticed the flashing lights and vibration of the cell phone that I had bought for myself so Nessie and I could keep in touch. _But, that's impossibe. The only person who has the number is... _I nearly tackled the ground in my haste to pick up the phone. As soon as I hit the little green talk button, the words poured out of me without my consent.

"Oh my god! Nessie! I didn't know that you took your cell or I would've tried calling! Where are you?! Are you hurt?! When are you coming home?! We've been looking all over for you but that storm was really bad and it washed away your scent! Tell us where you are! I'll be there in a minute! I'm so sorry! I should've never told you about me and Bella! It was a really long time ago! We were just confused teenagers back then! I don't love her like that! You have us all so worried! Come home soon! We all miss you so much! Nessie! Hello?! Are you there?!" Somehow, I managed to say all of this in one breath while screaming so loud I worried about making her deaf.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak, Jacob." she stated, her tone much too formal for my liking. "Now, I am not coming home right now. I will stay away for as long as I feel is necessary and will accept whatever punishment awaits when I return." She paused, as if she was deciding whether or not to add something on to that. " I did not call to inform you of my location or my well-being, but I will have you know that I am doing quite well. I called to warn the packs and the family that there is..." There was another pause, however, this one was much more significant."..._a_ _problem_ headed your way." She emphasized 'a problem', but I couldn't think of anything worse than her not being here, besides her being hurt.

"What?" I was totally confused.

She sighed. It amazed me how much just the sound of her breath affected the beating of my heart. It seemed as if my heart couldn't decide whether to beat faster of stop altogether. "Jacob, call in both your pack and Sam's pack. It seems like a group of either two or three is headed your way. They are traditional and should arrive in maybe a day or two. I don't think they know about you. They should be fairly easy to handle. I don't think any of them are very...special."

I stopped to think over what she said. I could only come to one conclusion. Vampires. "Wait, are you saying a coven of Vampires is headed towards La Push?" I asked, trying to be sure that I understood her correctly.

"Yes, Captain Obvious." I smiled as I pictured her rolling her eyes as she said this.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" _Please don't let there be another person with her. Please don't let there be another person with her. Please don't let there be another person with her._

"Because, there happens to be a Muggle here." Muggle? Oh, right, Harry Potter referance. That means that there's a human with her! She tried to whisper this, so that human must be within hearing distance.

"Oh, who're you with?" I asked, as casually as I could while trying not to explode into a giant wolf.

"Oh, I met this really nice guy named Chris who's helping me out. His brother was killed by the 'thing' and I talked him out of hunting it down." I laughed to myself as I heard the air quotes around the 'thing', but I stopped as I registered the fact that she was with a man.

"Be careful Nessie. Men are scum." I spat through my teeth. I felt an uncontrolable urge to find this 'Chris' and beat the shit out of him for even being within a ten mile radius of my Nessie. I bet he's touched her. I bet he's looked into her deep chocolate eyes and felt the same wonderful feeling deep in his gut that I do. I bet he's tucked one of her beautiful curls behind her ear and whispered something really sweet and cheesy to her. I bet he's felt the same thrill through his chest that I feel when he hears her glorious laughter. I bet he's talked to her, trying to figure out how her wonderous mind works. I bet he's flirted with her, making her giggle and blush. That violent urge kept growing as I pictured this face-less man with my sweet Renesmee, doing all of the things that were just for me.

"Sure, sure." she laughed, stealing my line. The sound of her laughter melted away all of my violent thoughts. All that was left were desperation and pain.

"Are you coming home soon Ness?" I whispered, praying to any God that would listen that she would say yes.

"Don't count on it. Not yet." Her tone was harsh and cruel, sounding a lot like Blondie. This only made me more sad and desperate, but I wouldn't make her do something that she doesn't want to.

"Okay, I love you Nessie. Be careful." I pled. I could hear a low growl on the other line. Was it because I asked her to be careful?

"Sure, bye Jake. Don't bother trying to call me because I'm turning the phone off. I'll call when I'm on my way back." And I heard the click as she hung up. _Why hasn't she been replying when I tell her that I love her? Doesn't she know how true it is?_ I sighed as I slid the phone back into my pocket before taking my shorts off again and tying them back to my ankle. I couldn't deal with this pain, I had to phase. As I felt the heat expand through my body, shifting me from man to wolf, I walked slowly back to the Cullen house to tell them what had happened.

**A/N: I've had this in my documents for a while and I thought that it was pretty good, so I thought I might post it as a little treat to all of you wonderful reviewers who stuck with this story! Please review!**


End file.
